<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth by FeralWaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150196">Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle'>FeralWaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Science Friends (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bro just there is gonna be a happy ending trust me, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Gen, Gods, Physical Abuse, im shocked as much as you guys tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla hated how low he felt in life... To be ignored, to be treated as second class. But his with his new friend, one who promises power and wealth and even more....</p><p>Well they really arent a bad person, after all what ulterior motive could they have?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Einstein &amp; Nikola Tesla, Henry Ford &amp; Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla &amp; OC, Thomas Edison &amp; Nikola Tesla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Lovely cover art for Sweet Tooth was commissioned by Grover! If u want more info I can tell you where to find him!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tesla couldn’t help but let another sigh as he walked down the New York street. Another Snake Pit came and went and he was no closer to getting any funding. Without even thinking he did a sharp turn into the alley throwing his new invention into the dumpster. Tesla stared at it for just for a second longer before kicking the dumpster itself.</p><p>Tesla took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face, it wouldn’t do him any good to start crying in an alley all by himself. He was already named a crazy man by the public and this wouldn't help him try and disallude, “C’mon Tesla you're fine, this is just another…. Roadblock in the line of success.” As he finished the sentence he almost convinced himself that was true, and with that he let another sigh and walked out of the alley still leaving his invention in the dumpster. Who knew, maybe some lucky dumpster diver could make a penny recycling it.</p><p>As Tesla walked back onto the sidewalk, he tried to ignore the whispers and the wide-eyed glances. He knew it was because of the work he did with The Super Science Friends. At first, it was wonderful, but soon he realized that people were only interested in him for his powers and not for his genius. Tesla at least thought people would start flocking to him for inventions, after all didn't his powers serve as enough truth for how smart he was?</p><p>It was when he stopped at a cross waiting for it to be his turn, that's when he saw it. It was a small little store, yet, it looked so out of the place in the busy New York scene. Tesla didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt himself walking towards the little store. As he approached it, he couldn’t help but smile at its simplicity. It’s shop sign called itself ‘Amber’s Haberdashery’, He could see very well from the window opening the shop itself sold crystals and religious things, and Tesla couldn’t help but think maybe this was something that could help. After all, everyone always seemed to find what they were looking for in things like this.</p><p>So with a sigh, and not expecting very much he walked in. As soon as he walked in, Tesla was immediately hit with the strong sense of lavender and other smokey smells. Tesla honestly couldn’t help but a cough a little. </p><p>“Wow, the store smells that bad buddy?”</p><p>Tesla jumped a bit and turned his head towards the register at the front of the store. A young man was sitting there doodling in a little book, and Tesla wasn’t sure if he should worry for the young man’s health considering those eye bags, “No, I’m sorry  sir, I was just.. Caught off by the smell.”</p><p>The young man just shrugged and went back to doodling in his little book. Tesla took that as a sign to just continue browsing the store and leaving the man to his little art book. As he walked around the store Tesla couldn’t help but feel intrigued by all the things he was seeing. It was like they had everything from crystal skulls to rosaries. It seemed the store just wasn’t constricted to one religion or the other, to be honest it was a bit of a refreshing thing to see.</p><p>That’s when something caught his eye. It was a little pink crystal bowl, and from what Tesla could tell there were little candies in it. With his curiosity intrigued, Tesla was about to grab one of the candies to just look at them when he felt someone grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey buddy, maybe you wanna buy it before you eat it?”</p><p>Tesla most definitely didn’t jump,  and he most definitely didn’t scream when the young man from earlier spoke. Tesla quickly turned around and started at the young man from before…. The same young man who was across the store a minute ago. “Um, I wasn’t going to eat it, I was just looking at these candies. You do have to admit they are quite peculiar looking.”</p><p>The man shrugged a bit, his eyes darting from the candy in his hand and back to Tesla’s own face. “I suppose you're right, but I want you to put them back unless you're buying them though. So you gonna get em’ or…?”</p><p>Tesla felt a little shock from the man’s blunt forwardness, but nonetheless still eyed the candy and bowl. “Well, I didn’t see a price tag, do you happen to notice a price tag sir?”</p><p>With that, the man leaned over and grabbed the bowl and candy. He looked it over for a second before handing it back to Tesla. Who for some reason didn’t know exactly why he felt relieved by it. He looked back at Tesla and crossed his arms, “It's fifteen dollars, that work for you?”</p><p>Tesla quickly looked back down at the bowl and back at the man before nodding, “I don’t see why not. To be quite honest, I'm done shopping, would you mind if I went and checked out?”</p><p>The man promptly turned around and motioned for Tesla to follow him. Tesla walked behind him, albeit it a bit awkwardly. Once they reached the register, Tesla couldn’t help but shift a bit as the young man started to write his newest possession up on a receipt around and Tesla couldn’t help but try and fill the silence with some small talk.</p><p>Tesla tapped the counter with his fingers, “So, what’s your name sir? I don’t think we’ve met before.”</p><p>The young man just huffed and pulled a calculator over to him, “Wolfgang.”</p><p>“Your name is Wolfgang?” Tesla couldn’t help but say it in a surprised tone, and immediately regretted when Wolfgang looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry, it’s a very interesting name.”</p><p>Instead of responding Wolfgang instead, just wrapped up his purchase and handed it to him. Money and product traded with little care, but Tesla did try and give Wolfgang a smile as he left the store and went on his way back to England. Still though once he exited the shop and stopped and looked back into the bag. A slight smile on his face, he didn’t know why but buying this seemed like such a good omen for now. Who knew maybe this <em> was </em> some kind of a good omen and his life would maybe get a bit better.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tesla couldn’t help but throw his shoes off once he entered his room and locked the door. He knew he shouldn’t have snuck passed everyone when he entered the Clocktower but he was just so <em> tired </em>. </p><p>Tesla threw his new possessions on the bed, not really caring for them at the moment. At the moment he was more interested in getting in a hot shower and laying in bed. As he started to walk to his shower and undress he couldn’t help but have his mind wander. It was so unusual for him to be so tired, but yet here he was about to fall over from exhaustion.</p><p>It was like a higher power was almost at play for him to be this tired.</p><p>As Tesla stepped into the shower he couldn’t help but feel a little shock at his thought. It had been years since he had thought about things such as higher powers. That was something he left behind in Croatia with his family when he had left.</p><p>“Alright, enough reminiscing of the past, let's just get ourselves cleaned up, yeah?” As he said, Tesla quickly rubbed his face and went to grab his shampoo bottle. </p><p>He quickly cleaned himself up, and may have stayed a little longer than he needed in the shower. But then again who was there to call him out on it? It wasn’t like they were trying to ration the hot water anyway.</p><p>Tesla sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He ran his fingers through his hair right before wiping down the mirror trying to get some kind of look at himself. Once he wiped away the fog from the mirror he couldn’t help but jump. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could have seen something moving from the bathroom to this bedroom. Without any second thought Tesla gripped his towel around his waist and quickly ran out into his bedroom.</p><p>“Who’s there?” As Tesla said that, he made sure to have one of his fists clenched, powered with some AC just in case, “C’mon, I saw you in the bathroom, if you come out without a fuss I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>As he said that, Tesla walked around his room looking under his bed and checking his wardrobe. If anyone was in the room, they would have felt the pure electricity in the air now. If there was someone in the room, they should have ran out by now, and it confused Tesla that no one did come out.  After searching his room a little longer, Tesla found no one in his room and decided with a defeated sigh to go and dry the rest of himself off.</p><p>As he dried himself though, Tesla still couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. It didn't even matter where he moved in there, he still felt like he was being watched….</p><p>
  <em> It was unsettling to say the least. </em>
</p><p>Once Tesla got dressed in his pajamas though, he tried to push the unsettling feeling into the back of his head. Instead Tesla tried focusing on other things, such as the little pink crystal bowl with candies that were on his bed. </p><p>Tesla sat down on his bed, fishing the bowl and little candies out. As he poured the candies back into the bowl, he couldn’t help but admire how prestine the bowl looked. Tesla couldn’t help that it had to be made out of rose quartz or some other pink quartz. The little candies on the inside of the bowl looked like the complete opposite. They were childish looking things, but looked delightfully delicious. The bright blue wrappers only hiding what Tesla could only assume were hard candies.</p><p>Without a second thought, Tesla took one of the candies out of the bowl and unwrapped it. He was pleasantly surprised to find out the candies are of the hard kind, but seemed to be galaxy themed. As he held the candy up to his face, he couldn’t help but admire the poor imitation of a galaxy on it. It was crude, but yet looked like it was drawn with a steady hand. Tesla hummed in approval before popping the little candy in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> The flavour was indescribable. </em>
</p><p>It was every flavour and then more, Tesla couldn’t help but close his eyes as he sucked on the candy. It was so good, it went from tangy to sweet to sour, it just wouldn’t stay one flavour. It was like the candy was trying to incase all the flavours he loved into one little candy. Then all too soon the little candy in mouth dissipated, But for the first time in a long time Tesla felt satisfied.</p><p>Tesla looked down at the bowl, trying to decide whether or not he wanted another. But his sudden need for sleep decided that for him, Tesla put the bowl down on his nightstand and doublechecked his bedroom door lock before turning the light off. The light blue glow from his body was welcomed and Tesla couldn’t help but yawn as he walked over his bed. Then as soon as his head hit the pillow Tesla fell asleep.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Tesla grunted and tried to roll over in his bed. He had locked his door, it must have been one of his hallucinations. But, when he tried to roll over, he found he… He couldn’t.</p><p>“Now, Mr. Tesla, I don't take kindly to being ignored. Especially when I put together a rather nice meal for us. Now why don’t you open your eyes? Also I am not one of your hallucinations, that much I can guarantee.”</p><p>And with some hesitancy Tesla opened his eyes, and he wasn’t sure if he regretted it yet. The person(?) in front of him… They were something Tesla had never seen before in his life, and he couldn't help but have his mouth agape as he stared at them…. Their skin was purple, and scattered all around their skin, but still focused on him, were red eyes with yellow irises and their hands seemed not to have nails but <em> claws. </em>This person was wearing what he could assume was a roman toga and this person was by far the most beautiful and terrifying person he had ever met in his life.</p><p>They smiled, and Tesla couldn’t help but shiver when he saw their teeth, “There we go, now Mr. Tesla, I suppose I should introduce myself should I?” They reached a hand across the coffee table Tesla just took notice of, and Tesla hesitantly met them halfway and shook their hand, “Good evening, my name is Power.”</p><p>Tesla took his hand back and couldn’t help but notice where he was and he couldn’t help but feel shocked. He was sitting in an ornate leather chair now, and the landscape around the both of them, it wasn’t really a landscape. It was a swirling fog of pinks and blues, it was wide open and Tesla couldn’t help but feel <em> trapped. </em>When he looked down, it was like they were floating! That’s when Tesla turned back to Power, looking at them worriedly as he clutched the chair that much tighter.</p><p>But in response, Power just smiled at him and waved their hand… They were still floating, but there was at least a wooden floor Tesla could put his feet on. Power leaned down to the coffee table and picked up a little tea cup before taking a sip. That gave Tesla time to look over the ‘meal’ Power they'd made for the two of them… It was all <em> candy. </em></p><p>Before Tesla could ponder anymore, Power spoke up “Now, Mr.Tesla, I believe the two of us have something to discuss.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “And what would we need to talk about? After all, you're a figment of my imagination,” Tesla knew he made a face, but he couldn’t help it, “I would very much like to wake up now.”</p><p>Power rolled all of their eyes, and Tesla couldn’t help but feel a little offended, “Tesla, I think we both know that's a lie. I am as real as you, or my little crystal bowl on your nightstand,” they gave a toothy grin, “Not only that, but you were never a very vivid dreamer. A person who had very vivid nightmares, but you’ve never had vivid <em> dreams.” </em></p><p>“And why should I believe you are real then?” Tesla felt small in their presence but he couldn’t show, he knew if he did… He would have failed something, “For all I know this could all be a dream for once, and I wake up and throw away those candies.”</p><p>Something dangerous flashed across Power’s eyes, and Tesla couldn’t help but feel he said something wrong. But Power just leaned back in their chair, and gave him another smile, “Well what about a test then Mr. Tesla? How about you ask me something you know you wouldn’t know? Something you know would never ever cross your brain?”</p><p>Tesla thrummed his fingers on the chair, and started to find it harder not to try and wake up. But he still rallied on and took a breath out after thinking of a question, “Where are we?”</p><p>“Now that is a good question,” Power sat up a little straighter in their chair now, “We are in the mindscape, basically an area of human imagination where very few people are able to come to. Does that prove I’m real yet?”</p><p>Tesla scoffed a bit, “How does this prove anything Power?” Tesla paused trying to rake his mind for something. “For all I know my mind could be making this up, could be making <em> you </em> up!”</p><p>The mindscape got darker as soon as the words left his mouth and Tesla regretted saying that immediately. Suddenly, the whole place went from the comforting pinks and blues and started to transform into something else. At first, Tesla couldn’t tell what it was… Then he was standing upright and he knew exactly what he was looking at.</p><p>“Look at you here, a lonely, misunderstood child of seven...” Power said, now standing right next to Tesla, their hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait, I-I know this scene-” Tesla felt his stomach drop, a cold feeling spread across his whole body. He held his hands to his chest, and Tesla could feel Power’s claws dig just a little deeper into his shoulder tearing at his nightshirt.</p><p>“You never could forget it, could you? This was when you began seeing things nobody else could. Maybe you’ve convinced yourself I’m another one of those specters, but I assure you Nikola... I’m as real as it gets.” As Power finished that sentence, the scene changed rapidly from one to another. It went to him crying in front of Dane’s coffin to him having fights with father, to public humiliations…</p><p>Tesla tried to close his eyes to keep these horrible memories away, but he found he just couldn’t close his eyes. He could blink but he couldn’t close them, then the scenery stopped changing again and the two of them seemed to be standing over a dead body..</p><p>A door clicked open from the side, and Tesla couldn’t help but flick his head to look. A young man came in and over to the dead body, completely unaware of their presence and took the sheet off the body’s face.</p><p>
  <em> It was him. </em>
</p><p>It was an older version of himself and Tesla felt bile start to come up his throat. His eyes darted back to the young man, who was just clicking his tongue and writing something down on the clipboard. Then he looked back down at this dead body again, and before Tesla could even ask Power what they were thinking the young man started to talk.</p><p>“Such a shame,” The young man clicked his tongue again, pulling the sheet back over Tesla’s dead body, “Another John Doe for the books, such a shame no one ever claimed the bo-”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Stop it!” </em> Tesla snapped, and all the imagery around him froze, slowly fading back to pinks and blues, “I believe you’re real, there! Are you happy? Just stop it, <em> please!” </em></p><p>At that point, a sob ripped from Tesla’s throat and he couldn’t help but hug himself… Then he felt Power wrap their arms around Tesla as well. They rubbed his arm, cooing in his ear, “I’m sorry my sweet but I just needed to show you I was real. You understand don’t you? I had no choice…”</p><p>Tesla pulled away from them, and rubbed his eyes, now realizing they were back on the wood floor with the chairs. He just nodded and went and sat down in the chair from before, “No, I understand Power… I can be strong headed in what I think, so you did what was necessary,” Tesla winced and shook his head, “After all, I don’t think my mind would ever conjure up such horrible things…”</p><p>Power sat down in front of him, and with a smile that made Tesla feel at ease started to talk again, “Now, I think you have a lot of questions for me my dear?”</p><p>Tesla nodded, “Yeah,” Tesla fidgeted in his chair before grabbing a cup of tea from the coffee table, “First who are you, and <em> what </em>are you?”</p><p>“There we go!” Power clapped their hands together, their smile reaching at unnatural angles, “Those are easy, I am what I like to call one of the Old Ones. I’m something, older than anything on your planet.”</p><p>Tesla raised an eyebrow, and suddenly felt… heavy, “An old one?-”<br/>
<br/>
“You're saying it wrong,” Power smirked, “But don’t worry, we’ll have you speaking in capital letters in no time my sweet.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right…” Tesla continued, “But is an old one? Are those like… Gods?”</p><p>As soon as the word ‘god’ left his mouth… A lot of things from the day before started to make sense. From the tiredness, to the feeling of being watched to seeing some from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Ring a ding ding!” Power started clapping, “Yes sir, I personally came to be right before that religion… Oh what was it?” Power gave a confused look as they pondered it, all while Tesla was trying to process all of this. Then their face brightened with a smile, and snapped their fingers, “Hinduism! That one has some interesting theories right there.”</p><p>Tesla only raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the tea, “So what would someone as old as yourself want with me?”</p><p>The smile Power gave him was…. Not okay, but it wasn’t necessarily bad either, it was the smile you gave someone when you didn’t want to tell them everything because it would ruin a surprise… “Why, Mr. Tesla I want to help you!”</p><p>Power stood up from their chair, grabbing Tesla and pulling him up as well. The whole scenery started to change again and Tesla felt sick. But it seemed his worries for naught when he realized Power had made the scenery a high class party. Tesla went from being in his nightwear to wearing a suit that was way above his pay grade. Tesla looked back at Power giving the god a strange look.</p><p>“Why would you want to help me? Out of all the people on the planet what makes me so special?” Tesla asked, just as one of the servers Power conjured up handing Tesla a glass of wine.</p><p>Power just smiled, taking their own glass of wine, “Because over the thousands of years i've slept, you woke me up!” They were facing Tesla now, and their smile seemed excited. The excitement must have been contagious since Tesla found himself smiling too. “Tesla i’ve been asleep for <em> so </em> long, and then you gained your electrical powers and I knew for certain what had to be done.”</p><p>Tesla furrowed his eyebrows, “What had to be done?” Tesla asked out loud, not even meaning to say it. But it seemed to be an invitation for Power to invade his personal space, who put a comforting hand on Tesla’s shoulder squeezing it a little.</p><p>“Yes! I’ve left you alone at first, to see how you could handle yourself.”Power made a motion with their hand, before taking a sip of wine, “I tried to leave you some opportunities, and some you took! Like when you came to America or when The Super Science Friends recruited you, but…” </p><p>“But…?” Tesla couldn't help but ask, his confusion still all over this place, “But what?”</p><p>Power put their wine down on a server’s plate as he passed by, their eyes, all of them, down casted, “Well, for one example…” They turned back to look at Tesla, “I made sure a patent Edison had something you already had patented on yourself! You could have used that, driven him out of business and started your own, be better than him. Do you remember it?”</p><p>“I-” Tesla’s brow furrowed, trying to remember it… Surely that didn’t happen, there shouldn’t have been something like that? But like all things tonight, he seemed to remember it…. It was when he first started working with Edison, it was on his desk, and Tesla was so immature then. He honestly believed Edison was going to him credit, to be partners, to be so many things together…</p><p>The landscape changed again, and Tesla back into the ornate leather chair from before. He couldn’t help but hide his face in his hands.. To think he had been so close at one point, to be able and run Edison out of business.</p><p>“Now, now, my sweet… There’s no reason to get worked up now. I figured out a way to connect with you now and I can help you!” As Power said that, Tesla snapped his head up in confusion, “The candies you had bought from the little mom and pop shop? Those are part of me!”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Tesla all but screamed horrified, “I ate part of your body?!”</p><p>Power just rolled their eyes, and still smiled, “No sweetness, you ate part of my <em> essence, </em>it’s not unlike when you would eat the body of Christ as a child during your father’s services.” Power leaned back in their chair “I made sure to make enough we could establish a connection, once you have eaten them all, we’ll have a permanent and we’ll be able to contact each other outside of sleep!”</p><p>Tesla nodded his head, taking all of that in and relaxing into his chair… Then he closed his eyes, he took a breath in and one out, before opening his eyes again, “Are there any...catches?”</p><p>At that Power smiled, at the question, “There we go, you’re already learning, that's good! Yes there is one little catch.” They shifted in their chair, sitting straight up now, their hands in their lap, “As it is now, I cannot interact with the physical world. When I do, such as moving the papers, making opportunities and all that, I need a vessel.” </p><p>“A vessel…?” Tesla asked tentatively</p><p>Power nodded, “A vessel! Although this process will be different from when I used other men and women for vessels though.” Power looked Tesla in the eye now, with as many of them as they could at least, “Before, I was only allowed so long because our deals were short term. But our deal will be long term. So instead of staying a few minutes in your body, we’ll have a more permanent and flexible arrangement.”</p><p>“How so?” Tesla asked, now a little more than interested in what Power had to say. Because if Power was implying was true, then maybe Tesla could finally be someone!</p><p>“Well, our connection would not only be in your body. There will be times you’ll hear me in the back of your head,” Power paused, making sure Tesla was listening before they continued “I’ll be able to come in and check on you, make sure you have everything under control and living comfortably. But, in return, I just want to use your body, nothing drastic of course! Just handling the meetings you're not capable of handling and maybe a few drinks.”</p><p>Tesla nodded., “I think I understand where you're coming from….” Tesla made a gesture with his hand, “So in dreams we’ll have lessons such as finances and other practical things? And then you’ll be in the back of my head helping me correct?”</p><p>Power nodded, “Yes!” Power smiled even wider this time, and Tesla couldn’t help but smile too.. “You have just six more candies left, make sure to eat one every night and we’ll have the permanent connection! And you’ll be set, and we’ll make you more popular and successful than anyone would ever believe!”</p><p>“Why, Power, I do believe that sounds like a deal to me.” Tesla said, reaching his hand across the table waiting for Power to take his hand. Which they gladly did, when suddenly the whole landscape itself started to shake.</p><p>Power looked up and let go of Tesla’s hand, but not before giving it a quick prick with their claw. They looked up smiling sheepishly, “You’re waking up now, and I wanted to leave a little mark.. Just so you know for sure I’m real” They winked again, before pricking his hand a few more times, and before Tesla could tell them to stop, they let go of his hand and smiled brightly, “Look! It’s a smiley face, that way you can have a smile to start your day!”</p><p>Tesla looked down at his palm, and there was indeed a scratched smiley face on his hand. Before Tesla could say anything else though, the world started to fade, and Tesla felt himself being pulled away. The last thing he saw was Power waving at him, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Tesla awoke with a start, and he couldn’t help but rub his face. His breathing went from erractic to calm fairly quickly… Then the second thing he did, was look at his palm, and for a split moment Tesla felt his heart stop.</p><p>There on his palm, right where Power had scratched him in the dream was a smiley face. It wasn’t much and it was plain as it could be, but it was <em> proof. </em>That really wasn’t all a dream, he had spoken with what very well have been a god. A god who was interested in helping him, wanting to make him a better man than he already was. It was enough that Tesla laid back in bed an arm over his eyes and he laughed. He laughed until he cried, he was just… Just so happy, someone finally answered his prayers. Finally someone was going to help him through this hell that had become his life!</p><p>With that, Tesla wiped his tears and stood up and got off the bed. He stretched, and looked down at his night stand. There were the candies from last night, and Tesla couldn’t help but feel excited for what the many nights and days were to come for him. He then looked at the mirror and saw himself in the mirror and for the first time in a long time Tesla smiled at himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What would you do? A person you thought you knew are acting completely diffrent.  In this chapter we find out what Edison does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you invited him to be part of The Snake Pit.” Edison couldn’t help but say, leaning back into the offical Snake Pit chair. “I mean honestly, Tesla gets a little start up and you let him on the show? I was unaware we let people who have 5 minutes of fame to be investors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan just shot him a look, but Edison still couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “You call his overnight success just 5 minutes of fame?” Morgan leaned over the side of his chair, now pointing at Edison, “I don’t think you understand Edison, he is wealthier than you, Westinghouse and Ford combined! Now put your pettiness aside and play nice when he gets here, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison just shook his head, and leaned back into the chair fuming. Since Tesla’s ‘debut’, a few months back Edison hasn’t been able to go anywhere without seeing the new face of electricity anywhere. It seemed now that everyone is infatuated with Tesla and his new inventions, from a wireless telephone to something he’s been doing with his coils… If you had asked Edison he would have said it was garbage, and he had tried. Edison wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he had hired some people to spy on Tesla, maybe grab a few patents but they all came back scared and refused to say anything about what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was frustrating for Edison to say the least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the doors to the showroom opened and Edison felt a massive headache come on as soon as he saw who was walking in. It was Tesla himself, and Westinghouse they were making idle chat as they headed over to their respective chairs and Edison couldn’t help but overhear some of their conversation. Something about how to improve on hospitals and how they are powered. It only served to make Edison pinch the bridge of his nose and groan, but luckily none of the other men noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something the matter Edison?” Or so it seemed until Tesla was looking at him grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison just put on a strained smile and tried to keep in mind about what Morgan said about playing nice, “Oh nothing, just thinking about all the potential inventors… It’s always interesting to see what everyone brings in you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering him though, Tesla just nodded a sly smile on his face. Oh, how Edison wanted to wipe that smile off the man’s face so hard. Especially when he was sitting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ford’s chair,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edison knew it was childish and these chairs belonged to whoever had the best finances in each quarter. But still, with how Tesla acted that day he could have at least shown more some sympathy and tact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It still seemed like only yesterday that Ford was kicked off the Snake Pit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Henry, do you even see what the paper is even saying about Tesla nowadays?” Edison said irritated, all but throwing the paper at Ford while they walked into the building, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inventor Extraordinaire! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or something along the lines of being the newest, biggest thing, I mean honestly can you even believe it Ford?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the long hallway for their quarterly meeting, Edison could see Ford’s eyebrow raise into his hairline as he read the newspaper. Edison couldn’t blame him, when Edison was in the comfort of his own home it took all he had not to throw the damned paper into the fire. It was so damn infuriating, Edison had even started to lose business to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tesla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though all thoughts have Tesla and business seemed to fly out of his head when they entered the room for their quarterly meeting. Ford handed him back the paper and they both sat down around the table unaware of Morgan’s gaze on Ford. Though once they sat down at the table the two men couldn’t ignore how the room felt, it felt awkward. In all honesty, Edison didn’t even know why it would even feel like this, it wasn’t like any new candidates who applied made more than any of the four of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Morgan was clearing his voice, and everyone’s attention was him.“... Gentlemen, as I’m sure you’re aware, there’s a certain standard we must uphold in the Snake Pit,” Morgan began, shuffling a couple papers in his hands. He eyed each of the businessmen, one by one, until his brooding gaze landed on Ford. “I’ve looked over everyones reports for this quarter.. And I’m sad to say one of us is going to be leaving the Snake Pit and shall be replaced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went still, and Edison couldn’t help but try and laugh awkwardly, “Okay Morgan, that’s a good joke but come on what’s the real news?” But, when Morgan didn’t budge on his earlier statement but instead looked down, Edison couldn’t help but feel some panic bubble up into his chest, “Seriously Morgan, who applied that could make more than any of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan cleared his throat and walked towards the door and held the handle, but before he opened the door he spoke, “Look, I know no one is happy about this, but he applied, and we have no choice. When this little show started, we all signed a contract and we knew this would happen eventually. So without further adieu, I present our newest member to The Snake Pit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Morgan opened the door, Edison felt himself go pale. There standing there was Nikola </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tesla with a smile on his face and lollipop in his mouth. Before Morgan could even say anything else, Tesla walked over to where Ford was sitting and Edison couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering him though, Morgan walked back towards the table and stood by his own chair before sitting down. “Tesla, your growth has been... Surprising, to say the least. You’ve managed to build your company from seemingly nothing, and have patented inventions that most could only dream of. For that, and the large profit you’ve turned this past quarter, I think you’ve more than earned your seat at the table,” he explained, and then his turned his face towards Ford and Tesla with a bit of a grimace, “Ford I’m sorry to say you’ve been replaced, if you could stand up so Tesla may sit it would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford blinked a few times, he gaped like a fish and Edison felt powerless when Ford got up and Tesla sat down in his seat. Ford fumbled with his hands for a  minute before looking back at Morgan, “Um, should I leave then since I’m not needed here…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan just gave him a sad look and nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing… If you want, you can wait until this meeting is over and all of us could get drinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford just gave a nod of acknowledgement towards Morgan, “Yeah.. Um, yeah sounds like a plan, I’ll just wait outside.” He then looked at Edison, and Edison wanted to say anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that moment for Morgan to take it back. For Morgan to say it was all a joke and Ford can come sit back down, “See you after the meeting Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ford could walk out though, Tesla suddenly stood up, “I’m sorry Mr. Ford, would you mind if I walked you out? I just wanted to ask for advice on how I should act on the show, if you wouldn’t mind…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford darted Edison a confused look but still he looked back at Tesla. “Um, sure I won’t mind? I just hope these gentlemen don’t mind that I'm stealing you for a few minutes!” He laughed, but Edison could tell it was humorless, and in a way that was good. Maybe Ford could chew Tesla out, knock him down a few pegs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla just nodded him and Henry motioned for Tesla to follow him. The room was silent as the two men walked out, and aware of it or not the whole Snake Pit watched them walk out. Once the door closed behind them, Edison couldn’t help but slam his hand on the table. Morgan looked unimpressed, and Westinghouse just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Morgan?!” Edison couldn't help but shout, he couldn’t help himself. He was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Out of everyone, you pick Tesla?! Not only that, you kicked Henry off of the show, what is the matter with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, Edison we both knew the rules when we signed on. This would happen eventually, you know as well as me I really didn’t have a choice.” He leaned back into his chair, and Edison felt more irritated, “Look, Tesla applied, and I looked over his fiances, I wasn’t expecting anything as… Big as that, I assure you, I’m not happy about this either Edison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then change the rules! Tell Henry he can come back in, and Tesla can be out fifth member or whatever,” Edison made a circling motion with his hand, “It can’t be that hard, after all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Edison!” Morgan cut him off, and Edison felt himself shrink only a little, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that hard, we have Tesla on? Keep Ford? Okay! We’ve bent the rules, now we have to bend the rules for everyone! Then we have another investor, and another and another.” Morgan growled, “My point is, when would it stop? Or would we throw Tesla off once someone richer came by? We can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tesla is too much of a public icon. The backlash would be immense! Do you understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison shrank back into his chair and sighed, as much as he hated to admit Morgan was right. If they did bend the rules of the show they would have to bend it for everyone else and they couldn’t just do that. So instead of giving him a verbal reply, Edison just sighed and nodded, he still couldn’t help but feel weird about the change. It was his friend who left the show, Henry was his go to yes man and now he wasn’t on the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Edison was knocked out of his thoughts when the door opened again and Tesla came walking back in… That’s when Edison noticed something strange, it could have been the lighting of the room but did Tesla’s eyes always have a pinkish tint to them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tesla sat down though, it was like the room's atmosphere changed and suddenly everyone’s attention was on Tesla. It seemed he knew it too since he started to talk, “Well, I have to admit everyone it is quite the honor to be on the show now! Such a weird change of events, huh, seems just yesterday I was one of the contestants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone let out an awkward chuckle, and Edison could tell out of the corner of his eye Westinghouse was rubbing the back of his neck. And for the first time in a long time, it seemed even Morgan looked a little nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely right about that Tesla,” Morgan started, he cleared his throat again, and it was like he was trying to take control of the situation again, “It’s quite the honor for us as well, after all like I said before it was like you built your company overnight! Think you could tell us your secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and wouldn’t everyone like to know that secret and Edison suddenly found himself leaning forward. After all, how could someone like Tesla make a multi-million dollar company over night? To ruthlessly beat out any competition and just keep going? If Tesla wasn’t actually sitting at the table Edison would have outright refused to believe this man was Tesla because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, instead of answering, Tesla grinned something cruel and he took the lollipop out of his mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t until Tesla was wiping a tear from his eye that he even decided to answer Morgan’s initial question, “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, honest, it just I never imagined to be asked that certain question,” At that everyone including Edison let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, if you gentlemen must know…” Tesla trailed off putting the lollipop back in his mouth, a certain glint in his eye that Edison decided he did Not Like, “I guess you could say my new found success was because I started looking at alternative means...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison… He didn’t get it, and after that he tuned most of the meeting out. That just made it that much clearer how much a waste of time today was. It was honestly just all recaps of rules and regulations Edison and Westinghouse already knew, and Edison couldn't make himself care in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t until after the meeting, that him, Ford, Westinghouse, and Morgan were at the bar did Edison really start thinking about how much Tesla </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> changed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It all started after Edison decided to buy Ford a few drinks, well Westinghouse and Morgan bought him a few too, did the mechanic really start to let some things slip. Ford rubbed his eyes and there was a flush on his face and Edison couldn’t help but feel a little nosey. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What did Tesla wanna talk to ya about?” Edison asked, and he slapped Ford’s shoulder unaware of how the other man froze. Edison could hear Westinghouse and Morgan urging him on as well, “Come on Fordsy! What’d he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering them though, Ford took another swig of his whiskey. He let out a sigh and shook his head, “Guys… The things he said, they weren't questions about the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Edison could see Morgan’s shocked look before he spoke, “What do you mean Henry? Tesla said he had questions about how to act on the show,” Morgan made a hand gesture for another pour of whiskey for them before he continued, “If he didn’t ask about that, what did he wanna know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the glasses were full again Henry didn’t hesitate before taking another swig… Then the men around him couldn’t help but share a look, it was almost unnatural for the man to drink this much. But before anyone could say anything Ford started to speak again, “Ya’ll, he started speaking in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he started saying things…. He started to tell me what my ideals could inspire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> inspire, and for the first time ever? I was scared of Tesla of all people.” At that point, Ford was staring only at the bar wall and Edison started making signals at Westinghouse and Morgan to pay for the drinks, "Guys it might be time for me to hand the reins of The Dearborn Independent to someone a little more... Open minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Edison decided to wrap it up, “Alright, I think we’re done drinking for tonight right gentlemen?” Edison picked up Ford by the arm, darting a look at Westinghouse and Morgan who nodded back, “Alright, I’ll drive Ford home, after all I love across the street. That alright with you Henry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford just grunted in agreement and started pulling Edison towards the door. Edison's response was just to let Ford do it, afterall Westinghouse and Morgan will send him the bill anyway. Once Edison got Ford in the car and situated Edison moved over to the driver’s side. The drive back was uneventful, Ford was too liquored up to really say anything. If Henry did say anything at most it was gibberish and gurgles. Though something did stick with Edison that night, and it happened when he brought Ford to his house.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Edison parked in front of the house, and got out of the driver’s seat and went to help Ford out of the passenger side. Once Ford had an arm around his shoulder, they were able to start to shakely walk towards the front door of his house. It was when Ford unlocked his door and Edison was saying goodbye did something stuck with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ford gave him a serious look, and Edison was half convinced it was the booze, “Tommy… When you go into The Snake Pit with Tesla, will you be careful?” Ford stopped Edison before he could even get in a word, “Tommy you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be careful okay? I don’t think any one of us could afford to not be careful around Tesla now. I don’t know how to explain it Tommy but he’s different now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Even though Edison wouldn’t show it on the outside, inside he was freaking the fuck out. Instead, he tried to smile something he hoped came across as comforting and just rubbed Ford’s shoulder, “Of course Henry, I promise we’ll all be careful around Tesla from here on out. Now why don’t you head up to bed?” As he said that, Edison gently nudged Ford into the house and let out a sigh of relief when Ford didn’t fight it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut, Edison waited a minute before he heard Ford lock his door. Then Edison made his way across the street to his home, in there he would have his little freak out. Once Edison entered his home and locked the door, that is exactly what he did. Alot of thoughts went through his head that night. He knew something just felt off about Tesla, and Ford’s drunken stupor only seemed to give him more evidence that he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now sitting next to Tesla in The Snake Pit, Edison could only try and not show how uncomfortable he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison just let a comforting sigh, and leaned back in his chair. He couldn’t focus on all that right now, Edison had to focus on the inventors and potential investments. Even if he found it a bit hard considering Ford wasn’t with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even after he finished his thoughts, did the red wooden doors open and the first inventor walked in. He was a bright looking young man, with brown hair, and nothing noticeable about him. But he still carried himself with pride, something Edison found admirable. He set up his case, and invention before even talking to them… and from Edison could see, they were plastic sticks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man cleared his throat, “Gentlemen, my name is Slavljunb Eduard Penkala! Today I plan on presenting you with the future of stationary!” he looked at all of them, but Edison could tell his gaze lasted a little longer on Tesla, “What I have on my little table, I call the Mechanical Pencil! Now I’m asking for 20,000 dollars for today's investment if you would be so kind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m out.” Tesla said and everyone couldn’t help but look at him wide eyed. Tesla didn’t even seem to care, only unwrapping another lollipop to eat, before digging out another throwing it at Penkala, “While I think the idea in </span>
  <em>
    <span>theory</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is nice, I don’t think it brings anything new to the table.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison noticed how Penkala seemed to pale a little before fumbling and looking at the rest of them.. A now shakey smile on his face, it was clear to everyone what Tesla said shook the man in front of them, “I- Understandable, but gentleman I assure you it is very efficient to invest on I promise you that!” Penakel picked up some of his pencils and handed them to each of the judges, including Tesla, and flashed another smile, “Now gentlemen, please click the top!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all did, and Edison couldn’t help but feel a tad bit impressed… He looked back up at Penkala with a smile, deciding maybe this was worth investing on, “Well, Mr. Pekala I really do think you're onto something here! But what happens when we happen to run out of lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to help perk up Mr. Pekala, and started to speak with that much more confidence, “Very good question Mr. Edison! I have the idea, that packages of the lead could be sold with the pencils, and when they run out they could buy more of them!” Mr. Penkala turned back to his desk and grabbed a container that Edison assumed was filled with lead and shook it, “It’s like a reusable resource!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Westinghouse hummed and leaned forward, “Why, Mr. Penkala, I really do think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto something here…” Westinghouse shifted over to Morgan and Edison, and Edison could tell what he was thinking, “Mr. Penkala we here think this is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sham,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tesla interrupted, and Edison felt his blood boil and he was sure Westinghouse and Morgan felt the same, “Mr. Penkala, I’m sorry, but this all sounds like a scam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Morgan could even say anything, Edison decided to take it into his own hands. Edison gripped Tesla’s suit coat a little tightly before hissing at him, “Tesla, are you mad?! We’re on live air right now, this isn’t a-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next words were caught in his throat, there was just something dangerous about Tesla’s eyes. Then Edison felt his grip lessen on Tesla, and Tesla stood up and walked up to Mr. Penkala. The whole room froze, and even Mr. Penkala seemed to back up a little bit as Tesla came up to him, one of his mechanical pencil’s still in Tesla’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla clicked the pencil and his eye’s drifted from the pencil to Penkala, “These pieces of lead.. They’re pretty thin aren't they?” He then put his thumb under the lead and it broke, and it sounded like a bomb went off in the room, and Tesla looked Penkala in the eye, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>breakable, people with strong grips or even children could break them in a pinch. They would run out of lead in say, what, a week? Then they’re out to buy more, or they just throw away the plastic pencil and more pollution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison wanted to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he had never seen Tesla so cruel, he was laying into Penkala and there was nothing it seemed anyone of them could do to stop it. Especially when Tesla started to circle Penkala and then man started to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to scam out customers is what you want, isn’t it Mr. Penkala?” Tesla asked and the man tried to speak up, but from what Edison could tell the man was gaping like a dead fish, “You’re tricking people into spending more money then what they need too! The regular pencil is fine, perfect even! It doesn’t break as easily and is biodegradable. I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I could let anyone here in good conscience fund such a scam here today. I think me here saying today on live air will also stop anyone from funding you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Mr. Penkala was packing up his things while crying. All The Snake Pit could do was watch as Tesla made a full grown man cry and lose his whole livelihood as Mr. Penkala left. The whole Snake Pit just could only gape as Tesla acted like nothing happened and sat down back on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison turned to Morgan, and Edison felt a shiver down his spine, “Now that's over… Morgan you said there was one more contestant today? A Mr. Oaks correct?” Tesla looked straight forward, and much to Edison’s surprise Morgan let Tesla take the lead as he motioned for the next contestant to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who came in next was a nervous looking man, and who could have blamed him? After Mr. Penakal running out it’s more than likely the man ran past Mr.Oaks. But, he was able to compose himself enough to place whatever he was holding on the complementary table they always set up in case people couldn’t bring one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Oaks cleared his throat, and Edison was surprised when Tesla leaned forward in the chair, “Gentlemen, today I’m here to present you with something legendary! Today with me I have an invention of my own kind, an engine of my own kind! This engine here runs on alternating current  </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>direct current!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Edison’s interest and seemed to get everyone’s attention as well… Even though Edison was sure he saw some unnamed emotion flashover Tesla’s face. Though he wouldn’t worry about it when it seemed that no one else noticed. So Edsion turned his attention back to Mr. Oaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Oaks smile broaden knowing he has all their attention, the man practically jumping, “The motor here could completely eliminate gasoline!” Mr. Oaks was now smiling and slammed his hand down on the table, “Think of it, gasoline even though is technically a renewable resource, it doesn’t renew fast enough, so with this instead of going for oils and other fossil fuels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much were you asking for Mr. Oaks?” Edison couldn’t help but ask, but Mr. Oaks didn’t say how much he was wanting for investments, and this seemed… Risky, in a simpler term, and Edison still couldn’t help but feel guilty seeing Mr. Oaks deflate, “No offense Mr. Oaks but we need to ask everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it seemed Mr. Oaks got a little antsy, even starting to fumble with his hands, “Gentlemen, to help with manufacturing I’m requesting at least 60,000 dollar in USD currency.” he start to stumble a bit with his words, “Of course, if you think that’s to much we could go a little lower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison looked at the Snake Pit, but Tesla didn’t feel like being apart of apparently still looking at Mr. Oaks almost like he was analyzing the man. But Morgan and Westinghouse both looked at him, and Edison nodded, and they nodded back. Edison looked back towards Mr. Oaks, and he let Morgan take the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan cleared his throat, “Mr. Oaks, if it was alright with you, me, Westinghouse, and Edison would like to invest.” Morgan motioned to Westinghouse and Edison, “Each of us will pay you 20,000 dollars, would that be acceptable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Mr.Oaks could even agree, Tesla decided to interrupt everyone again in favor of voicing his option.  “Gentlemen, I’m sorry to interrupt but if I may I have my own offer?” Tesla raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Morgan, and Edison could see Morgan nod in permission to Tesla. With that,Tesla turned back to Mr. Oaks and smiled. “Mr. Oaks, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> take these fine gentlemen’s offer, or you could take mine. Mr. Oaks, I plan on offering you 75,000 USD and access to one of my factories to help and improve your engine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like the room itself froze, not only because it seemed Mr. Oaks was frozen in excitement but because The Snake Pit were in disbelief. Tesla </span>
  <em>
    <span>offered</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Oaks more money then what he asked, and not to mention use of one of his factories. Edison was sure Morgan was going to make a scene but before he could Mr. Oaks walked up to Tesla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes of course Mr. Tesla, I’ll take your offer!” Mr. Oak’s walked up to Tesla’s chair, where Tesla himself got up from his chair and shook his hand, “Mr. Tesla, That is more than generous of you, I mean, is there any way or repaying you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla just chuckled and pulled his hand a way, “No Mr. Oaks, you bringing in this wonderful machine and yourself! That is all I could ever ask of you!” Tesla, patted Mr. Oaks shoulder and turned him around smiling, “Now Mr. Oaks, leave your contact information with the secretary Mr. Wolfgang and I’ll be in contact with you on monday at 12:00 pm via phone conference!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an even brighter smile, Mr. Oaks thanked him again and turned around and started packing his invention. He turned to look over his shoulder one more time and waved at Tesla again, and walked out the doors. Once he closed the doors, Morgan motioned for the camera’s to shut off, it was then when the camera crew left and the only people who were in the room was The Snake pit and Morgan went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan stood up from  his chair so fast Edison was almost worried the chair was going to fall over backwards, “Mind explain to me what that was Tesla?!” As Morgan said that, he stepped forward and poked Tesla’s chest. But the man in question seemed indifferent to it and only smiled, “We were on live air, and you accused that man of a scam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did what the three of you did to me,” Tesla smiled again, and Edison felt as though a chunk of ice had been dropped down his shirt. Tesla looked down at Morgan’s finger and grabbed his wrist moving it to Morgan’s side. “Now Morgan, if you were to ask what I did about Mr. Oaks? While I only invested more in the project you couldn’t fully commit too. Is that all? I need to go home, my kid is coming over tonight and I need to make sure everything is set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Tesla turned around and walked towards the door and walked out. After that, Edison was in shock, everyone was in shock Ford was right. Tesla… Tesla is acting like a completely different person, this wasn’t the shy, antsy Nikole Tesla they knew this was like a stranger wearing Tesla’s face….. It was with that last thought, that Edison made up his mind and left. Edison just got into his car and drove, in the car he was nervous ,yes, but at this point a little jittery confrontation at this point might reveal some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison pulled up to Tesla’s drive way, he couldn’t help but be in awe of Tesla’s new house for a moment. But soon the moment soon broke when Edison spotted Tesla walk out of his own car, it seemed like Edison was just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking Edison ran up to Tesla, and grabbed the man’s wrist…. Then everything seemed to hurt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The last thing Edison saw before it went all wonky was Tesla’s own face, and how angry he looked. Edison couldn’t even get out a word, suddenly while feeling volts of electricity was coursing through him, the world faded around him and he wanted to scream but couldn’t… Then as fast as he felt the pain, it left and Edison was suddenly standing in a pinkish bluish landscape. And in front of him, Edison saw a figure he never saw before and Edison was sure he never wanted to see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure smiled, and Edison couldn’t help but focus on how uncomfortable it made him… Well, that and their eyes, “Well… Hello Mr.Edison.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brand New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey y'all ssj is right around the corner!! So I'm posting early and in july I'll be posting again :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure smiled, and Edison couldn’t help but focus on how uncomfortable it made him… Well, that and their eyes, “Well… Hello Mr. Edison.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure stepped forward and Edison tried to step back, but he found that he just couldn’t… The figure was still smiling and all the eyes on their body seemed to zone in on Edison’s own body. Edison had never felt more terrified than he did in that moment, especially when the figure’s smile widened right in front of him and Edison could count their teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I knew you didn’t have the best of manners but I’m shocked Mr. Edison. I figured you would say ‘hi’ back.” They snapped their fingers, and the pinkish bluish landscape changed, and Edison found himself sitting in a chair. He still couldn’t help but dig his fingers into the arm rests, “Aren’t you going to say something Mr. Edison? After all there must be some reason you followed mi dulce back from the Snake Pit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Edison started, but he didn’t know what to say. He was here to talk to Tesla, not some purple, red-eyed monster! But nonetheless he had to try and get some sort of control over the situation, so he tried to put on a smile and began to speak, “Well, I just wanted to talk to Tesla about his whole personality change. After all i've known him since he came to America, I should have some right to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared.” They interrupted him and Edison felt a cold sweat start to accumulate on his brow, “You’re scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be exact and I find that hilarious. You’re scared of how he changed, how you won’t be able to use him as a puppet anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood up and made their way towards Edison, and they were still smiling, “Why, Mr. Edison, are you upset? You’ve lost your best puppet, he’s made a name for himself and you’re mad and scared because how can you control him now?” They were in Edison’s face now, and Edison felt terrified tears well up. All the while this creature didn’t care, and Edison was scared he was going to die, “So what? You come up and follow him, and demand him to get rid of everything he made for himself? Or to try and convince him to work with you and be business partners?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-” Edison started, but the being cut him off with a claw to his lips, and Edison could tell how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being in question smiled wider, taking their finger off of Edison’s lips. Now they had him cornered, both hands now on the arm rest of the chair, “No. You can’t say anything anymore Edison. You're not in control here, I am, and I'm telling you to shut up. Now you're gonna listen when I tell you something, and you’re gonna look at me when I say it, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison, he could only nod not sure if this was a dream or not still. If it wasn’t he’d have to play it safe, because as much as Edison hated to admit it…. He was almost sure this wasn’t a dream and this was all very much terrifyingly real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being smiled and booped his nose before talking again, “You, Mr. Edison, are a one trick pony, and you know what they say about those, right? A one trick pony only has one thing they're good at and they don’t look for anything else.” Even with their eyes half-lidded, Edison could still see the malice in their eyes, and Edison hated how it was directed at him, “You’ll never be anything more than a shoddy business man at best, one who lies and steals to get ahead. Let me be the first to tell you, I will not let you bring my sweet down to your level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now tears were falling freely from his face now, and Edison couldn’t help but feel this person was right. Was he really there to talk some sense into Tesla or was here for his own gain? What was he besides a manipulator in Tesla’s life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they started chuckling, and the smile was still there until it wasn’t. Suddenly they were holding Edison by the throat and he couldn't do anything about it, their eyes glowed and that smile turned into a snarl. There were nails digging into the chair and Edison was grateful it wasn’t his body…  Their grip tightened around his throat and Edison felt himself gasping for breath “You think I’ll let you ruin what I’ve made for my sweet, dear, Nikola? Edison, if you ever come near what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> again I’ll do more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And suddenly they bit down on Edison’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison never truly struggled for his life before, and now that they weren't holding his throat anymore he could scream. Scream he did, Edison didn’t know why, in this weird dream who would come for him? Edison could only scream and kick though, but it was like they were stronger than him even with their lithe frame that Edison should have been able to over power easily. But they just kept holding him in that chair, their teeth deep in his shoulder, which was now pouring crimson… Then as quick as it was, they released their bite from Edison’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away and they titled their head, and if Edison was being honest? It was like they were taking a delight in how Edison was out of breath and struggling. They smiled again, Edison could see his blood on their teeth… “Now, I’m going to make you leave now Edison, and you’re never going to try and confront us ever again. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison could only stare in horror, words not being able to form-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed his throat again, and Edison was sure it was going to leave bruises, “I said,</span>
  <b>‘̶̦̩̣̹ᵁ̜̞ⁿ̴̪ᵈ͎ᴱ͓ʳ̢ᔆ͇̟̺̫͍ͅᵗ̲͈̱̬̝ᵒ͉ᴼ̹̜̻̝̼ᵈ̺̠̝̠’͖̬̰ͅ ̠̲ͅ</b>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison just nodded his, not being able to say anything or more accurately being able to do anything. It seemed to be enough to satisfy them though, as they let go of his throat. “What are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison froze, he didn’t mean to ask, after all this was a figment of his imagination. Some cooked up dream from being electrocuted by Tesla. But to his shock they smirked again and rubbed their chin, “You’re smarter than I thought, I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chair disappeared from under Edison, and the landscape changed from bluish and pinkish to a dark grey and Edison was floating aimlessly. He could hear thunder in the distance, and suddenly he could hear a thundering voice, loud enough that he had to cover his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“ I AM POWER, I AM ONE, I AM MANY. I WAS HERE DURING THE BEFORE AND I’LL BE HERE IN THE AFTER. I AM WHAT YOU FEAR, AND RIGHTFULLY SO. </b>
  <b>
    <em>NOW WAKE UP. ”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison did and when he woke up, he still found himself holding Tesla’s wrist. Quickly Edison let it go as if he had been burnt, and scarily he could still feel the bite that Power left him. Tesla was still looking at him with such disdain, and in the back of his mind Edison couldn’t help but think of Power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tesla smiled and looked at Edison, “Tommy, you might wanna go home,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah?” Tesla pointed a finger at his shoulder, and Edison felt himself go pale when his own hand touched it… Edison’s shoulder was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “That dog bite looks pretty serious on your shoulder, might wanna go and have a nurse check it, yeah? Looks like it might need stitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison couldn’t say anything, he could only hold his shoulder and could feel the blood on his hand. That wasn't a dream then? There was actually a being named Power, and they were on Tesla’s side? Oh god, Edison could feel himself getting sick to the stomach, and then without thinking at all, Edison turned around and ran as fast as he ever had. He went straight to his car and turned the ignition on and just drove. Edison drove until that place, until Tesla, was out of his eyesight and Edison could feel some resemblance of safety</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Edison was parked in the drive, only then did he allow himself to breathe. He placed his head on the steering wheel and Edison could feel the throbbing in his shoulder, more than sure he would need a new suit. But with his head against the steering wheel, Edison couldn’t help but think back to Power and Tesla. Obviously Power was one not to be trusted, so what had they promised Tesla for him to agree to work with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edison shut his eyes and let out a pained sigh, “Oh Nikola my boy, what have you gotten yourself into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Power shut the door behind themselves, they made sure to check it was locked. They loosened their bowtie, and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Although Power couldn’t help but stop at the mirror on the way there. Power smirked at Tesla’s reflection, the man’s reflection in turn copying them fully. Power loved having a physical body, loved the sensations, and they couldn’t be more grateful Tesla didn't mind that Power took his body for a ‘joyride’ at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Power reached the kitchen they poured a glass of water and went to sit at the table, there they took a sip of their water before setting it down. Power breathed in and breathed out, and suddenly Tesla’s body slumped on the chair. As quickly as his body slump, did Tesla’s body regain consciousness albeit a bit slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla blinked, a bit bleary eyed and rubbed his eyes. Once he stretched a little bit, trying to get used to his own body again did he notice he was in the kitchen. When he looked down Tesla couldn’t help but smile when he saw the glass of water, and proceeded to take a drink of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you do anything interesting today?” Tesla asked standing up and noticing the clock, only 5:00. Definitely not the longest Power had used his body for. “C’mon Power I’m curious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla grinned when he heard the familiar chuckle in the back of his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, curious are we now? What would you give me in return for such information?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla laughed, making a turn to walk up the stairs of the manor. He rubbed his chin smiling before answering, “Okay, I’ve got to go shopping after going to the meeting at the Clocktower. What if when I’m shopping with Albert, I pick up those fly saucer candies you like?”’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Deal!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Power said, and Tesla had to stop himself from falling down the top of the stairs because he was laughing so hard. It was funny for an all powerful being, they were easily bribed from candy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, stop laughing at me or I won't tell you anything!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were also extremely petty as well, “Fine, fine, but c’mon what happened today? I let you take over at around 12 and now it's 5, what’s up?” As Tesla said that, he changed out his suit into more comfortable clothing, “You didn’t try and buy out a candy store again did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, we were a judge on the Snake Pit today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Power said that, Tesla couldn’t help but freeze a little bit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there a problem my sweet-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, there is a problem Power!” Tesla couldn’t help but raise his voice a little bit, “I told you before I didn’t want to be affiliated with any of those men! And you go behind my back and do it anyways!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Calm Yourself Now.” </em>
  </b>
  <span>As Power said that, Tesla couldn’t help but shrink a little and went to sit on his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There, now we can talk about this. I can’t talk when you get all emotional about things. Now can I tell you why I went and joined the Snake Pit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I’m sorry I let my emotions get a hold of me again.” Tesla said, now fidgeting with his hands.  A new nervous tick he seemed to have picked up while working with Power.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my sweet I know, but fret not. I always correct that little behaviour of yours, and soon you won’t be controlled by emotions anymore,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Power said that, Tesla couldn’t help but feel a cold feeling sink in his stomach, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I made us join the Snake Pit because of all of the opportunities it can present us mo mhil. I understand it makes you uncomfortable-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla couldn’t help but shake his head, “But it makes me more than uncomfortable though Power!” Tesla felt tears prick at his eyes while Power stayed silent, “I can’t do what they do! I can't just take and deny people their future like that! I don’t want people to feel how I felt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla felt phantom limbs wrap around him trying to comfort him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tesla, dear, I understand. But you’re not doing anything of the sort, it's me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Power said that, the faint feeling of the limbs seemed to tighten. A warning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You understand that right? I’m not making you do anything, on those days I'm free to do what I feel like. So, I felt like joining the Snake Pit, honestly dear must I teach you about free will?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not, I’m sorry…” Tesla mumbled, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, “I just, I wasn’t thinking correctly at the moment..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phantom limbs around him loosened and he couldn’t feel them anymore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course my dear, it’s fine! Now, if you go up to Albert’s new room I want to show you something!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla raised an eyebrow in confusion but stood up nonetheless, he didn’t want to question Power again. After all he questioned them already, and Tesla knew better than to question them again… He knew what Power was like when they got frustrated, and it was something Tesla would not prefer to relive again if he was honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got to Albert’s door he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, “Power… What’s in Albert’s room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My sweet just go in, you’ll love the surprise I have for you in there!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Tesla put his hand on the knob, Tesla couldn’t help feel a little nervous. But once he opened the door he couldn’t help but feel his mouth drop a little, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well…? Do you like it?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tesla walked into Albert’s room he couldn’t help but feel a little in awe, “Power where did you get all of these?” Tesla blinked a few times as he walked around Albert’s room, he couldn’t help but smile in joy in Albert's room. There were so many toys, and they had changed the wallpaper, it seemed Power had gone forward in time to get some Marvel merchandise! “Power I love this, Albert will love this too, he loves Marvel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“EEEEEEE!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Power squealed, and Tesla had to stop himself from covering his ears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad you like it! Don’t you see? Without having the little bundle from the Snake Pit, I wouldn’t have been able to to buy these for the kid” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Power said that, Tesla couldn’t help but pick up a G.I Joe and feel a little bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See, some things that come out of the Snake Pit can be good.. Don’t you see?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla put the G.I Joe back on the shelf and nodded, “Yes, I suppose I do Power.. I’m sorry I doubted you and I guess, as long as I’m not conscious during the whole Snake Pit meeting I think it's okay…” Tesla turned to walk out of Albert’s room and couldn’t help but smile when he turned the light off and shut the door, “Power, do you mind if I make some dinner and we can start our lessons on finance after? Then we could go through the papers and prepare next week’s payroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Tesla couldn’t see them, Tesla could imagine Power nodding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, that would be for the best. I did end up investing in someone while at the Snake Pit today, a Mr. Oaks, a very kind man, he invented a motor that runs on AC and DC.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tesla felt his eyebrow shoot up in surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me I was just as surprised as you, the rest wanted to do a split investment. But we cut that off really quick my sweet, we invested 75,000 dollars and a use of a factory.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Tesla stop in his tracks and he stopped breathing for a second, “Wait, what? Power, couldn’t that hurt us in the long run?!” Tesla could feel his breath catching in his throat, feeling the familiar sensation of being scared creeping again, “I’m sorry, but that seems a little risky, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hush my sweet, I would never make a single decision that would hurt us in the long run. I promise, now calm down, and I’ll tell you why.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Power said that, Tesla just nodded, but still kept himself leaning against the wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There we go love, now, this motor will eventually replace exciting car engines, I may have peeked at The River to make sure I made the right decision. So Don’t worry my sweet everything is as it should be alright? This will not hurt us in any way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla breathed out, and nodded again. It helped that Power said they checked the future, even though they called it the River. That made all the difference to Tesla in that, and he could breath easily now knowing that it would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you Power that makes a world of difference now. It’s appreciated, but now that my little anxiety attack is over I'm more than hungry..” As Tesla said that, he couldn't help but smile as he walked down the stairs again, “What about some mac-n-cheese and hot dogs? Childish but filling!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Childish but filling? Why Mi dulce, you know me so well that sounds delicious!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the rest of the night went as if nothing had happened between the two. Tesla made his dinner, and afterwards, Power gave him another lesson on finances. It was during the payroll Tesla only made one mistake and Tesla couldn’t be happier Power didn’t decide to punish him for it. It was nice, almost domestic and Tesla still couldn’t help but wonder what it was going to be like with Albert running around while he worked…. It was the nice thoughts like those, that helped him fall asleep that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tesla got ready the next day, and finally got the Clock Tower, he couldn’t help but have a little skip in his step. How could he not? After all today was the day Churchill allowed Tesla to have a trial run of Albert staying at his house. Today had to be perfect, after all if Tesla himself were to keep and raise Albert after this war Tesla had to show how responsible he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he entered, Tesla went straight into the conference room. It seemed there was already a heated discussion, that much he could tell from the raised and strained voices. So with a smile, Tesla made himself presentable and opened the door, “Hello everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tesla!” Albert said, and Tesla couldn’t help but smile a bit when the boy ran towards him. He seemed excited and Tesla couldn’t help but smile something genuine instead of the fake one he put on, “So? What’s it like living in a mansion, or running your own business now? I bet it’s cool being everyone’s boss now! What about-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Albert, leave him alone, the man just got here for god’s sake.” Churchill cut Albert off, and Tesla had to resist the urge to scold Churchill. But the man looked at him, and Tesla felt his back straighten a bit, “Tesla, thank you for joining us today. We understand your new schedule makes it difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla shook his head and walked over to his chair around the table, “It’s no problem Chruchill, I want this damned war to be over as much as the next man,” Tesla then looked over at everyone and down at the table, “What’s going on, you guys seemed stressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie nodded, “Yes, it seems the Axis Powers have decided to bomb Poland, a successful invasion unfortunately…” Marie looked down trodden and Tesla couldn't help but feel bad for her, “From it seems as well the Soviet Union, should or will be invading on the 17th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Suggest that you evacuate as many people as possible.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Power said that, Tesla could tell just from this something bad was going to happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tesla, I mean it, and you need to push for it hard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we try an evacuation? I think it’s something that needs to happen.” Tesla said, and Tesla felt a little better when he saw Marie giving him a thankful smile, “I’m serious, especially with how the Nazis have been lately. I don’t think we could risk anyone else dying, If anything it seems they would push for a mass execution with how they’ve been….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie nodded, “That’s what I’ve been telling everyone,” she looked up to Churchill, the man humming deep in thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I hate to say it, but I'm with Curie and pigeon fucker on this Churchill,” Tapputi said, everyone now zoned in on her. She sighed, something sad flashing across her eyes “History is just doomed to repeat itself, and I’ve seen it enough times to count. The people that have been targeted, they’ll be the first to go. We can’t afford to be careful with this, we have to get these people out and now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Churchill, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I understand everyone’s concerned… But-”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But nothing Churchill! These are people’s lives, we can’t afford not to care about them!” Tesla interrupted Churchill, now it’s everyone’s turn to be shocked, “Churchill, the more we wait the more these people are in danger. You need to send in a battalion or something and evacuate people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Churchill only nodded and sat down at the head of the table, then nodded. It was then he seemed to finally understand the gravity of the situation, “Well.. I see everyone has an opinion on this then.” Churchill leaned back in his chair looking everyone over, “We’ll put it to a vote then, everyone in favor of evacuation raise your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vote was unanimous, everyone had raised their hand in favor of an evacuation. Tesla couldn’t help but see how relieved Churchill looked by it, and Tesla couldn’t help but wonder if this was the permission Churchill needed to have the people evacuated. Even then though, Tesla didn’t know much about war, and what he did know of war was running from it. It was only this time Tesla didn’t have much of a choice about whether or not he could run from this war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Churchill nodded and stood up, “Very well, I’ll make the calls and I’ll see what we could do about evacuating people from Poland.” Churchill then looked towards Tesla, “Tesla I would like you to come with me, everyone else? For the time being you’re dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole room started to mumble, and Tesla stood up walking with Churchill as the stout man walked out of the room. As Tesla caught up with Churchill, he still couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. It wasn’t often the Churchill asked to speak with Tesla in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect you to say something in the meeting today Tesla,” As Churchill said that, Tesla couldn’t help but blink, “You’ve always been a bit of a pacifist, it’s good to see you taking charge in the meeting for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the main hall, and on the screen Tesla could see the overhead of how Poland looked… It didn’t look too good if Tesla was honest, “Well sir, I think in circumstances such as these, I don’t think I could afford to be a pacifist anymore..” Tesla couldn’t stop staring at the screen and faintly Tesla knew Churchill was looking at the screen too, “After all sir, with how Germany has been as of late? It’s all too scary and real for us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more, Tesla.” As Churchill said that, he took another cigar out, and lit it, “If I’m honest it’s one of the reasons I'm letting Albert go home with you today. Even I know how screwed it is, we brought a child into this.” Tesla looked at Churchill, the man now had a far away look in his eyes, and Tesla put a hand on his shoulder, “Can’t help but think what the first Einstein would think about this…. After all, he had kids himself. It just makes you wonder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla didn’t answer and nodded along… He had his own opinions about the whole thing, but this wasn’t the time to sway his opinions. Instead Tesla sighed and patted Churchill’s shoulder, “I understand what you're saying sir, why don’t I go grab him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Churchill nodded, and turned to look at Tesla… Tesla wasn’t sure how to feel when he saw how glassy the man’s eyes looked, “Of course Tesla, just make sure you bring him back after the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course!” As Tesla said that, he turned around to find Albert, and Tesla was almost sure he could hear Churchill sniffling….. Tesla could never be in that man’s shoes, Tesla only shook his head as he walked down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla turned the corner and that’s when Tesla felt someone bumping into him. Tesla looked down and couldn't help but smile, “Where's the fire Albert?” Tesla chuckled when the boy in question blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sorry I was just heading to my room to grab my bags!” As Albert said that, Tesla couldn’t help but let his smile soften. Albert looked at him with some childish glee, and Tesla felt his heart swell, “Could you come with me? I wanted to show you what I made last week. It’s super cool and impressive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you made it how could it not be could it not be cool and impressive?” Tesla chuckled as Albert narrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Tesla by the hand. As he dragged Tesla down the hall, Tesla couldn’t help but wonder if this would be a permanent thing once Albert moved in for sure. But he was popped out his thoughts when they finally made it to Albert’s room and the kid all but dove into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert shuffled the covers until he found what he was looking for. The only reason Tesla knew that was because of the ‘ah ha!’. Then Albert was looking at him so excited, Tesla couldn’t help but feel excited too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert ran over to him and dropped the thing into Tesla’s hand. “This, right here is a toy of my own design.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Tesla said, now examining the lizard-like toy in his hand, “What does it do Albert? I’ve never seen something like this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert smiled again, something wide and devious, “That is a dragon tinker toy, lay it on the desk would you?” Tesla just nodded and put the toy down, now feeling more than a little curious. He looked back at Albert with a raised eyebrow and the kid was all but jumping now. “Okay now press the little button on it’s side and don’t put your hand in front of its mouth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla did press the button and he couldn’t help the surprised laugh that passed his lips. The little dragon started moving it’s head and little flames spouted from its mouth. Then the legs started to move, slowly walking the toy across the desk. The toy was amazing really, Tesla couldn’t help but feel proud at the tinker toy Albert had made. The little thing started to power down, and Tesla looked to Albert who seemed to be excited for some feedback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albert I’ll be honest that was amazing!” Tesla said that picking up the dragon toy, then he motioned for Albert to come a little closer, “But, with the joints moving like that, we should try and oil them so they can move more loosely yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert shook his head, “Yeah! Then maybe a bigger version?” Albert looked up excitedly and Tesla couldn’t help but give in just once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds fun if you ask me.” Tesla walked over and ruffled the teens hair, “C’mon, grab your bags, I have something for you waiting back in New York. I think you don’t want to keep it waiting either….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla turned around and walked out of the door with a smile on his face. Tesla could hear the chaos for a split second, and tried not giggle when Albert was suddenly beside him. The boy was practically bouncing on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?!” Albert said, his smile wide and happy, “C’mon tell me, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tesla said, booping the kid on the nose. “C’mon, you’ll find out when we get to the house! We have to hurry though, Mrs. Wilkins is making some spaghetti and I don’t think you want your dinner cold right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert nodded along, and once they reached Tesla’s own time vehicle the whole trip back to the manor was filled with idle chit chat. Albert moved from one subject to another, even when they moved through the space time continuum. Honestly for a kid who didn’t speak a lot, he really did have a lot to say. In the back of his mind, Tesla couldn’t help wonder if Albert always had a lot to say, but nobody ever listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they parked outside of Tesla’s home though, Albert couldn’t help but look at it in awe. The kid all but threw himself out of the car, “Tesla, this isn’t a house! This is a whole mansion, this place is so huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, I don’t think I’ve noticed to be quite honest!” Tesla said as he got out of the car. Tesla couldn’t wait for Albert to look over the rest of the house to be honest, or find the pool in the back… But that could wait, “Here let’s go inside, you have a surprise inside remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Albert’s attention, the young boy grabbing Tesla’s arm nearly ripping it off. But once they were past the doors, and were in the entryway Albert kept looking side to side, “Where is it?” Albert whined, the suspense all but killing him, “Tesla please, what is it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla pulled away from Albert’s iron grip, “Okay, okay, just put right here okay?” Tesla looked at Albert, the kid still jumping on his heels, it was then Tesla remembered something, “Oh don’t worry about your bags, some of my staff will bring them in okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert nodded in acknowledgement, his attention now on something else. Tesla just chuckled, he walked towards the kitchen. Once he reached his destination Tesla poked his head through the kitchen door, “Mrs.Wilkins? Are you here ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla’s answer came in the form of a little cackle, “Of course I’m here you big oaf,” as she said that, the old woman came out from the pantry and Tesla couldn’t help but smile, “Are you finally here to take this runt off my hands? She was ready yesterday y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mrs. Wilkins,” As Tesla said that, he looked around the kitchen, “Speaking of the runt, where is she?” Tesla couldn’t help asking a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Wilkins just snorted, she walked behind the counter of the kitchen and seemed to have nudged it with her foot. She turned up to look at Tesla and walked around the counter again, this time, a fawn Great Dane puppy behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you when these guys are out Mr. Tesla, they’re out.” Mrs. Wilkins giggled as Tesla picked up the puppy, his eyes wide, “She’s about, say… 25 pounds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla, couldn’t help but shake his head fondly, “I thought you said this was the runt?” as Tesla said that Mrs. Wilkins just shrugged her shoulders, smiling, “Alright, I suppose I’ll leave you to make the rest of dinner then… Are you positive you don’t want me to pay for her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tesla if you do not get out of my kitchen I’ll beat you,” Mrs. Wilkins interrupted with a playful huff, “I already told you no, now go shoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla just laughed and walked out of the kitchen, the puppy in his arms. He hoped Albert liked her, it only seemed right after all. Every kid deserved a puppy, especially kids fighting in wars.. Once Tesla reached the entryway, Albert was still focused on one of the paintings so he coughed and put the puppy on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like time stopped, Albert and that puppy just started at each other. Albert looking at Tesla and back to the puppy. Then the puppy started running towards Albert and the spell was broken, and now Albert was on the floor hugging the puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla walked forward and looked down, “So do you love her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not love her?!” Albert screamed still loving on the dog, and Tesla could notice how Albert’s eyes seemed to have gone a little glassy, “Is she really mine? Because if she is, her name is Daisy, and Daisy is the best girl ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tesla laughed a little and sat on the floor next to Albert and the newly named Daisy, “Of course she’s yours!” Tesla petted the dog’s ears, and Albert looked like he was about to cry, “I thought she would be a good welcome gift for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Albert was squishing himself, Tesla and the dog into a tight hug. Tesla couldn’t help but feel this was a good start…  Power was truly helping him, and in this moment it felt like nothing could ever go wrong for him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Glimpse Into The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>K’lia is pronounced Key-lee-uh :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tapputi watched as Tesla and Churchill left the room to talk in private. She couldn’t help but feel proud of the person Tesla had made of himself over night. It was nice to see him come out of his shell, Tesla was always a quiet man so to see him blossom into someone like this was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tapputi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi blinked and turned to look at her side, and blinked, “Sorry, I was in another place for a moment,” she shook her head, “Is there something you needed Freud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly no, but I couldn't help but notice you paying close attention to our resident pigeon lover,” Freud chuckled and stroked his beard, all the while Tapputi couldn’t help but give him an amused look, “Oh now that’s a look I know, so you are interested in Tesla again then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi chuckled and shoved Freud lightly, “No doofus, I was just thinking about how different Tesla is now. Most definitely different from the young man we were working with a few months ago.” She looked over shoulder back at the door before looking back at Freud, “It’s weird isn’t, to think that awkward lanky man we knew is now a multi-millionaire. Makes you wonder what brought that on huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freud chuckled, “You’re right, if I was a man of superstition I would say he'd had some other worldly help.” he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, “But then again, Nikola Tesla is one of agnostic people we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi nodded along with Freud, “Oh honey you don’t need to tell me twice. He can’t even sit and listen to what I have to say about alchemy.” She chuckled, “Honestly Tesla is like a huffy child, it’s like pulling teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freud chuckled at that, "Very much so, but do you what find peculiar though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what?" Tapput raised her eyebrows, "Is it the fact he has enough money for a pigeon aviary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi laughed at her own joke before Freud shook his head, “No, it’s that I’ve noticed in some light… Tesla’s eyes aren’t blue!” That made Tapputi pause, a cold sense of fear washing over her as she stared at Freud as he stroked his beard, “In certain light, I swear his eyes are a bluish pinkish almost purple color. Fascinating isn’t it? Makes you wonder if Tesla has finally given into self experimentation now he has a higher salary so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tapputi felt her heart drop to her stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly Tapputi got up from her chair, ignoring everyone's confusion as she ran out of the room. Tapputi didn’t know exactly what she would do if she ran into Tesla if he hadn’t left yet, but she knew she had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially if what was going on with Tesla, was the same thing that happened.. Well it didn’t matter, what mattered if she could get to Tesla before he left the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to Churchill’s office, and looked around the room as Churchill just looked at her in shock. Tapputi couldn’t blame him, she probably looked like a mad woman as her head darted around the room looking for Tesla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tapputi..?” Churchill asked tentatively as he stood up from behind his desk, walking around it, “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi shook her head as Churchill walked up to her, “Churchill did Tesla leave already?” She hoped the urgency in her voice shown, that way Churchill could tell how serious the situation was, but she knew he wouldn’t take this seriously either way, “I’m serious, I need to talk to him if he hasn’t left yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Churchill shook his head, as he chewed on the damn cigar in his mouth. To be honest, she wanted to slap it out of his mouth, the smell always irritated her. It especially didn’t help her right now, already a nervous wreck as it is. He pulled it out of his mouth, “No, he left with Einstein a few minutes ago. Why was there something you needed to talk to him about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi rubbed her temple as she tried to rub away the incoming headache she was feeling, “Yes, do we know when Tesla and Albert are coming back to the tower? I’m afraid it’s terribly important.” She was tapping her foot now, if what she thought was happening Albert needed to be in the tower and out of the way of what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they should be back on monday morning.” Churchill raised his eyebrow, studying her posture, “What’s so important you need to talk to him about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi just scowled, as she walked out the office, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll talk to him when he gets back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She all but ran down the hallway to her room…  Tapputi couldn’t help but scold herself, how could she have not seen the signs?! Just because Tesla didn’t like listening about other worldly creatures didn’t mean he couldn’t be tempted by them! It made sense, the overnight success the new found confidence that all seemed to manifest overnight….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost exactly the same thing that had happened to K’lia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Tapputi pause as he hand hovered over her doorknob… She hadn’t thought about K’lia in years. They were one of the most bright apprentices she had ever had. It made Tapputi wonder, if she had catered to their more advanced learning methods then maybe K’lia wouldn’t have looked at alternative means for learning. It wasn’t like they could have known, they were young and naive and just wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi shook her head and opened her bedroom door before shutting it behind her. Tapputi went straight to her bed and pulled out an old chest, making sure to brush some dust off of it before she opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a sad smile, and pulled out some old papers, “Never thought I would pull these out again,” she looked down at them, the old handwriting of K’lia was still neat as ever, even over one thousand years later Tapputi couldn’t help but be jealous of how neat it was. She shook her head, a steady finger running down the passages, “C’mon you wrote everything down…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun rose through the hut window, a flash of light hitting their face.. K’lia squinted and reluctantly opened their eyes, it was another day for them, another day to learn more than they did before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumbled out of their bed, and stretched wincing at their back popping as they did. Once they felt satisfied they went over to their pile of clothes and put it on. It wasn’t fancy by any accord, but it was comfortable. They looked themselves over in the nearest reflective surface, before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bright, and warm and K’lia couldn’t help but smile, especially with how the village is bustling with life already. Aerobrosia was always bustling with life, even from the crack of dawn, it made K’lia happy. So with a smile on their face, they walked towards their face and walked towards Tapputi's house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached her house they gave a tentative knock. Their smile only fading slightly as they heard the ruckus behind the door. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Tapputi was in the door standing there sweetly as ever. She looked at Them and her smile grew even wider then K’lia’s and to be honest that made K’lia smile a little wider as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi moved to the side motioning for K’lia to enter, and her smile turned mischievous, “Well, you going to come in? I’ve got something a little more…. Hands on for us to do today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia’s eyes widened and their smile all but reached their eyes, as K’lia ran into the hut they could barely keep their excitement in check. They heard Tapputi shut the door behind them, and they turned to look at the old woman. When they looked into her eyes, they knew for a fact today was going to be something phenomenal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are we doing today Tapputi?” K’lia asked while jumping on their heels, “Are we going to read more into the legends of the fea?” Their eyes widened, “Or are we actually going to summon something physical today?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi shook her head and walked up to K’lia and ruffled their hair, “No, nothing physical today,” She must have seen their disappointed face, because soon she lifted their chin up to look at her… Tapputi’s smile really did change their mood, “No, K’lia, today im going to have us astral project together today. I think you’ve finally come enough way to actually roam around the astral realm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, K’lia felt as if their whole world just </span>
  <em>
    <span>shifted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re mouth open and closed like a fish and K’lia, for once, didn’t care how dumb they looked. Because Tapputi thought they were ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>astral project.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were knocked out of their thoughts quite literally, as Tapputi slapped they back of their head. They blinked a few times before looking back up at Tapputi huffing. The woman in response just laughed at them while she walked towards her kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon wipe the huffy puffy look off you’re face kid,” she turned around to look at them rolling their eyes before motioning them to follow her into the kitchen… They only did it because they wanted to learn and not because she told them too, “There we go kiddo, now you see the mugs of tea here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia blinked down at the mugs Tapputi held out before nodding and looking back at her, “Yeah… Are they important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi nodded before handing a mug of the mystery tea to K’lia, “Yeah, this is mugwort tea sweetie,” That caused K’lia to blink some what before giving Tapputi a confused look, “Yeah I gave my teacher the same look when he handed me my first mugwort tea. Okay so what this does is open our mind and spirit to wander more than initially so we can wander to more areas outside or natural realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia nodded along before giving Tapputi a strange look, “But don’t we need to asleep to astral project?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but don’t worry about that right now kid, just drink your tea I got it handled,” She winked and K’lia felt themselves relax somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia nodded and took a sip of their tea and grimaced at the taste, it was definitely something they wouldn’t drink just for fun. But they still drank it all up until only the bottom of the cup was visible again. Once they were done they took the mug away from their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while Tapputi had already finished her cup and was laughing at them. Still K’lia couldn’t help but shake their head, “Ma’am, no offense but how do you stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi just laughed and went to the next room. K’lia was confused until they saw Tapputi come back with… Wait, was that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>club? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, before K’lia could even say anything about it, they felt a quick pain to the head…. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then suddenly K’lia could see their body below them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia inhaled sharply and they were only slightly aware, they propelled themselves in the air slightly by doing so. K’lia blinked so many times, and they suddenly became very aware they did not need to breathe. They were only a moment away from screaming when they felt something touch their incomproal shoulder. K’lia quickly turned around wide eyed only to calm down once they realized it was Tapputi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi gave them a small smile, before turning K’lia alway the way to face her. “Alright are you ready to start the lesson? Or do you need to freak out for a moment longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia shook their head, doing calming breaths even though they didn’t need to breathe, “No ma’am, I think I'm ready!” They gave her a small smile, “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi grabbed K’lia’s hand and looked straight into their eyes, “Now, we close our eyes and breath in and imagine a market palace.” She must have noticed their confused look because Tapputi laughed softly, “It’s one of the safer places in the astral realm K’lia, we can’t buy anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that doesn’t necessarily mean we can’t buy anything.. You’ll see what I mean when we arrive. You understand kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia nodded and shut their eyes. They were sure Tapputi did as well, because as soon as K’lia saw what they assumed an astral marketplace looked like. It was like the whole room was swirling around them,and even though K’lia didn’t have a physical body, they still felt the urge to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kiddo you can open your eyes now.” K’lia felt a gent push on their shoulder, and when they opened their eyes K’lia was amazed. All around them were pinkish clouds, but what amazed them the most were the stalls and people walking around. If people was even the right word, there seemed to be sentient hazes, people with five eyes, people with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes. K’lia couldn’t help it when their mouth just stayed wide open in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although that was cut short when Tapputi closed their mouth for them. K’lia shook their head and glared at Tapputi. Although it must now have been threatening because the old woman just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Come one you were gonna catch flies in your mouth K’lia.” Tapputi rolled their eyes grabbing onto their hands walking down the marketplace street, “So what do you think so far about this kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia’s attention snapped back to Tapputi, “Honestly? All of this is amazing! Do any other humans visit this place?” As soon as they said that though, a woman standing at one of the stalls caught their attention, “Look Tapputi! It's another human-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sentence was cut short. It wasn’t because of Tapputi laughing at them, it more of K’lia’s own shock. As soon as the red headed woman turned around, it became very apparent this woman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a human…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her whole face was just one giant nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia held tight onto Tapputi’s arm and looked straight forward, all the while Tapputi was still laughing at them. Tapputi petted their hair, in a small attempt to comfort them, “Aw, you alright kid? It was only one of the fea I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia looked up at Tapputi, “The fea?! But-” K’lia paused and took a deep breath and composed themselves. The let go of Tapputi before looking at her again, “Okay, y’know what. Ma’am, I am not going to ask, I am going to ask what you were talking about before we arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi gave them a confused look before a look crossed over her face, “Oh that! Yeah, okay I need you to pay attention right now okay?” K’lia stood up a little straighter and nodded before Tapputi continued, “Now we can’t buy anything physical because we aren’t like anyone here, but what we can do is buy information or some sort of ability we didn’t have before. You understand that kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia nodded slowly, their eyebrows knitted, “So for an example, I want to speak fluent indosian Ma’am how do I buy that? We don’t exactly have physical money..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi smiled and snapped her fingers, “That's my kid, you’re catching on. To buy something we have to give them something of significance.” Tapputi rubbed her chin for a moment until she thought of an example, “Okay, so say I don't know how to sew, well I’d come here and ask for the knowledge to be able to sew. If they wanted they could have the memory of me learning to skip rocks for the first time. You understand now K’lia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K”lia nodded now, a little more than enthusiastic, “Yes ma’am! Where should we go first? Oh, ma’am i've always wanted to speak fluent latin, is there somewhere I could buy that? Oh ma’am what about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapputi wagged her finger and shook her head as she interrupted K’lia, “Now, now don’t get too excited kiddo.” Her eyes hardened and K’lia felt a shiver down their spine, “K’lia somethings cost more than a memory. They could take a few years off your life, or if you’re not careful with the wording, it could cost you more than a memory, the merchant may have worded it and they could take something else. You understand that? You can’t be excited or else it’ll  most definitely cost you more than just a memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia nodded and swallowed some imaginary liquid, “Yes ma’am I understand…” She shook her head as Tapputi’s posture relaxed somewhat. It was the perfect time for them to change the subject, “Tapputi? Is there anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>would like to go first?”</span>
</p><p>At that Tapputi chucked and ruffled their hair, “Oh no, you aren't getting out of it that easy. I know a merchant who can give you fluent latin for cheap” she winked at them when she saw how they had gone rigid with excitement, “Come on K’lia, no time for dilly dallying.”</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really have to say anything else, K’lia clutched Tapputi’s hand and had her lead them to the merchant. It was really then that K’lia could actually take in the scenery of this market place. It was weird, the whole place just seemed to be built on clouds, and the edges of everything seem to just blurr? It was that confused K’lia the most, but they weren't going to question it, and they weren't going to question the people either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly K’lia was thrown out of their thoughts, while they were thinking they hadn’t even noticed they stopped. Tapputi was looking at them now with a knowing look and K’lia felt a blush heat their cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about over there hm?” Tappuit hummed and then giggled under her breath when K’lia looked away, “Hm no matter, come on we need to get in line we’re at the guys booth I was talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that K’lia’s eyes shot in front of them, and K’lia couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy. The person running the booth was nothing that K’lia had ever seen before. It seemed they had orange skin, and claws instead of hands. It made K’lia feel a bit giddy if they were honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it seemed to come all to halt, in all honesty it seemed like the whole market place froze. It was all because some screamed…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bill is having a sale everybody!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the marketplace unfroze just like that, and K’lia and Tapputi both found themselves being all but stomped over. K’lia winced, it seemed everyone wanted something from this guy's booth, but there wasn’t anything K’lia could do as they were shoved from the side and into a wall. Belatedly it was then K’lia realized that they couldn’t see or hear Tapputi anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sent a chill down K’lia’s spine. They didn’t know how to go home, they didn‘t know how to find her. All K’lia could really do is look over the crowd of people, and feel their stomach sink as they couldn’t find their teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia felt bile reach up their throat, they felt panicked, they felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So many questions blaring through their head. What if they couldn’t get home? What if they left their body? Would another entity take over their empty body? What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Are you alright young one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia blinked, their breathing come to something slowly and steady as they looked around. Only to feel something cold come over their body as they realized that.. There was a floating cloud in front of them, a cloud that seemed to be made out of space itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud seemed to move forward a bit, its voice something sweet… So sweet, “Young one? I asked if you were alright. Were you separated from your caregiver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia shook their head and answered, “Um Yes. I'm sorry, I was separated from my teacher, you wouldn’t have happened to see her?” They started playing with their hands now, feeling somewhat intimidated by the cloud of space, “She’s short, with tattoos on her face? Her name is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tut tut,” The cloud interrupted, it moved forward somewhat and K’lia felt their body.. Warm up? “Dear, it would be unwise to tell me her name. Names here have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of power over someone, especially if it’s their true name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia’s eyebrows shot up and they felt a blush come across their face, “Oh um, I had no idea! Would a nickname be okay to tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud rumbled a bit, almost as if chuckling, “Why yes it would be! By the way, a name you could call me would be Power.” K’lia didn’t know how, but they could tell if Power had a face, they too would be smiling, “Now, what would your teachers name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taps!” K’lia blurted out, almost embarrassed by how quick they blurted out her name. They coughed to clear their throat, “Her name is Taps…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now child there is no need to be embarrassed!” Power extended a tendril of their cloud, rubbing K’lia’s cheek, and K’lia could feel themselves relax somewhat, “Now dear, let's find your teacher shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before K’lia could even ask how they would find her in the crowd of people, Power’s body expanded somewhat. K’lia could only blink as their body seemed to start glowing, and the marketplace froze, all eyes on Power. K’lia wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or amazement. More than likely it was both, because K’lia noticed as Power was glowing, so were the eyes of the people in the marketplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Power stopped glowing and everyone rather slowly went back to what they were doing. Power moved closer to K’lia, and K’lia was sure if Power had a face they would grinning. “Well, kiddo, I think I found her! Would you follow me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, K’lia just nodded, and Power started floating forward. As K’li walked next to Power, they couldn’t help but be a bit curious. “Power?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power hummed next to them, still moving forward, “Yes dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you name yourself Power and not Cosmic?” K’lia couldn’t help but feel shocked when Power abruptly stopped. K’lia felt a cold sweat gather at their brow, suddenly feeling they said the wrong thing, “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of the angry reaction like K’lia was expecting, instead Power laughed.. A full body(Full cloud?) laugh, that seemed contagious. Because soon K’lia too felt themselves laughing a bit too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Power stopped laughing, and they hummed somewhat before turning their body to face K’lia. “I like you!” Before K’lia could even respond though, Power, made another tendril and poked their chest, “Say kid, you wanna be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made K’lia blink, “Friends? No offence, but Power, why would you wanna be friends with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power laughed again, and this time, their whole body wrapped around K’lia. K’lia was secretly grateful for the fact, they had avoided their face. K’lia would have been too scared to breathe in. Oddly enough, with Power’s body wrapped around them, they couldn’t help but feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because! Being one if the Old Ones, not many ask these bold questions!” Power pulled their body away, and for a moment K’lia missed it, “Kid, I am older than anything, I was here in the Before and I’ll be here in the After. Let me tell you, you may not even know who I am, but it’s refreshing now to be known and to be asked innocent questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made K’lia blink a few times, and feeling a bit angry as well, “It shouldn’t matter if you're an Old One!” Power moved back somewhat, and K’lia didn’t care, “You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have feelings like everyone else! You deserved to be treated like a regular person, not something to be, looked at or some kind of library to be asked questions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia was shaking with rage at this point, they barely even noticed when the atmosphere of the market place changed. But they did happen to notice when they heard Power chuckingling from the side of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound as if you speak from experience!” K’lia blinked a few times, finally coming down from their rant, now noticing that Power’s body was fully in front of them now, “Are you and Old One I’ve simply avoided until now child? Or perhaps you know someone with similar problems as me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia blinked, blush dusting across their cheeks, “Um, I know someone with problems like you.. My teacher, Ms. Taps? She has problems like you.” They shifted on their feet, they didn’t know why but, they felt almost afraid to tell Power this, “Power? Do you mind if we walk and talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power moved forward a bit and K’lia understood. Now both human and space cloud walked and floated next to one another, all the while K’lia tried to ignore people’s staring. Only when Power started to talk again was K'lia able to truly ignore the other stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your teacher, Ms. Taps was it? Now what could she have possibly done to have a problem like mine hm?” Power hummed, almost excitedly, “Did she kill a lot of people? Or did she perhaps found something out she wasn't supposed to? Oh! K’lia you are keeping in such suspense I could possibly die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia only blinked wide eyed, not only at Power but at the questions they asked.. Power didn’t even flinch when mentioning murder, it was a bit unsettling. But, K’lia was able to argue with themselves, that could just be a normal thing for Power. After all they acted old and said as such, so maybe they've seen it enough that it just didn’t bother Power at all? K’lia had so many questions for Power, and it seemed Power just had as many questions as them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um no, she didn’t kill anyone! Ms. Taps isn’t like that all!” K’lia wrapped their arms around themselves, now smiling a bit, “No, Ms. Taps, she discovered </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortality.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Power stopped suddenly and K’lia couldn’t blame them in the slightest, “It's amazing right?! I wish I could be just as amazing as her! To do all the things she can!” K’lia rubbed their arms, but this time for a different meaning,  “She’s just… I can’t explain Ms. Tapps..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then before K’lia could say anything else, Power poked their head. Suddenly they felt their mind be flooded with information. It was uncomfortable but at the same time it was almost exhilarating! The Power pulled away their tendril and K’lia blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was the only thing K’lia could even muster to say, all while trying to process their new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a recipe for candy!” Power was vibrating at this point and K’lia couldn’t help but smile, “K’lia I like you, and to be honest, you've been refreshing! I would love it if you would be friends with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia blinked, but bounced on their, “Of course! I would be honored to be your friend, but why did you give me a recipe for candy?” They titled their head in confusion, “I would have been your friend even if you didn’t give the recipe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power chuckled, “The recipe is so we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be friends!” Power must have noticed their confused look, because they continued, “That candy is special! When you make it and pop one to eat it, I’ll esstintally be able to communicate with you, whether or not you're in the astral realm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia binked a few times, a smile, a true genuine wide one, spread across their face. So many things they wanted to ask Power and they could talk, they could play and so much more. They didn’t even need to be asleep, “That’s amazing! I’ll make this as soon as I’m awake again! Thank you for trusting me with this Power!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power chuckled, “You're very welcome kid, now why don’t you go to your teacher? She seems worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K’lia blinked and turned their head, they could see Tapputi walking around the marketplace now. She looked just as worried as K’lia did when they got separated from her. Quickly K’lia looked back to Power, only to find they weren't there anymore. K’lia only smiled though, and ran towards Tapputi, K’lia didn’t know why but they felt as though this was a new chapter in their life….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They couldn’t wait to make that candy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Albert awoke to the sound of Daisy whining. As he sat up Albert blinked groggily as he watched Daisy paw at the door for a minute before turning to look at Albert. He couldn’t help but give the puppy a tired yet concerning look as she looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert got out of bed walking towards the door, as Daisy danced around him as he did so. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, Daisy bolting past him. That made Albert stare at the floor where Daisy was for a moment before the seep fully left him. Then quickly his eyes widened as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> bolted and ran after Daisy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Albert found her either, she was impatiently tapping her feet by Tesla’s back door. Albert couldn’t help but thank any entity that was out there that Daisy hadn’t gone in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a sigh, Albert opened the back door with a smile and a sigh. Daisy eagerly running out into the backyard. Albert shut the door as he walked to the counter and grabbed a cup for water as Daisy did her business. As he sat down at the table and taking some slow sips of the water, Albert was vaguely aware that Daisy was now scratching at the door. Tiredly Albert got up and opened the door, Daisy walking around him… It was then that Albert noticed that down the hallway, in Tesla’s lab that the light was on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he doing up so late?” Albert asked Daisy looking down at her, the puppy in question just moved her head to the side. Albert smiled, and looked back to the lab, “You wanna come with me to see what he’s doing Daisy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down, and smiled as Daisy started walking towards the lab. Albert started to walk there too, and even though he knew Tesla liked to stay up late… Albert really couldn't help but think three am was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> excessive. Although once he reached the door, Albert couldn’t help but feel confused when Daisy started to growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he was distracted when he heard some clanging form the room. That’s when Albert decided to open the door a bit and peer in. There was Tesla, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he picked up a wrench. Under his breath he mumbled something Albert couldn’t quite understand, Although it sounded vaguely like the Sumerian Tapputi mumbled when she was frustrated. Though soon, Tesla moved his head, and his eyes widened in surprise when he held eye contact with Albert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert? Kid, what are you doing up so late?” Tesla asked, and Albert walked into the lab, “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was brisk and to the point, and for some reason Albert felt his hiars stand on the back of his neck. But, this was Tesla, maybe he was just cranky from being up so late? So Albert just gave a timid smile, “Sorry, I woke up because Daisy needed to use the bathroom… I just came over to check up on you. I was wondering why you were up so late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla smirked and Albert felt himself relax a little, “Oh is that so hm?” Tesla patted the seat by his bench and Alber smiled and skipped over. Not noticing how Daisy was still by the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you working on that has you up so late?” Albert asked, looking over the table, there were only pieces of metal and bolts… To be honest Albert couldn’t make heads or tails of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla smirked and ruffled Albert’s hair, before sighing, “I wouldn’t worry too much about what I’m working on squirt. Its just boring Adult stuff, just the usual you know?” Tesla must have noticed Albert’s confused face, because he gave him a soft smile before continuing, “I'm just helping a fellow investor with their own motor Albert. It's nothing honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert still couldn’t help but pout though. He didn’t really care what Tesla was working on, it was too late to worry about that. Albert was more concerned with Tesla's sleep schedule, after all a sleepy scientist was a destructive scientist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was wondering if you were almost done. If maybe you want to go to bed with me?” Albert knew it was a cheap tactic, but he knew warm bodies were tempting. That he knew from experience, Tapputi always lured Albert to sleep when they had ‘sleepover’, “Me, Daisy and you! It could be a mini slumber party!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert noticed how Tesla squinted his eyes at him, and Albert couldn’t help but feel a cold sweat drip down his forehead. Though it was quickly pushed aside as Tesla cokced his head to the side and smiled…. Although Albert wasn’t certain, he felt like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, about Tesla’s smile. When Tesla smiled, nothing hid behind it, but this smile? It felt as though there was some sort of secret agenda behind it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert…” Tesla’s voice was quiet, and Alber could clearly hear Daisy growling now. It was only then did Alber realize that coming into the lab might have been a bad idea, “I’m the </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I go to sleep whenever I please, you don’t tell me when I go to bed. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert felt himself shift in his chair somewhat, now feeling uneasy, “Yes, I understand. I’m sorry I didn’t really mean anything by it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla smiled wider now, and Albert couldn’t help but feel it was predatory somehow, “Good, now Albert?” Tesla put a hand on his shoulder, and Albert couldn’t help but shudder when Tesla came down to his level, “Why don’t you go back to bed champ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert finally let himself relax, the return of nicknames was… Almost reassuring somehow, So Albert smiled, “Yeah, I’ll go back to bed now… But can you promise me something please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla smirked and moved some hair out of Albert’s face, “Of course kid, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert sighed and looked at Tesla with what he hoped looked like a sincere face, “Can you promise you’ll sleep tonight?” albert fiddled with his hands for a second, “I know I can’t tell you when to go to bed, but I want you to sleep a little bit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Albert felt a finger under his chin, and his face moved up to look at Tesla who (thankfully) looked like he unstanded, “Hey, I promise I’ll go to sleep tonight. You don’t gotta worry about me, I’m an adult remember?” Tesla ruffled his hair again pushing him off of the chair, and as Albert walked out he could hear Tesla behind him, “Now sleep kid! Its not healthy for your age to be up right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response Albert just rolled his eyes as he walked towards his room. He made sure Daisy followed him, and she did even though she seemed reluctant to stop growling at the room. It was funny though, as soon as they laid back down the bed she went back to normal. Albert only shrugged at it though as he slowly felt himself drift into unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Albert awoke the next day, he was thankful that it wasn’t Daisy who woke him up this time. She was still sound asleep at his side, and the only reason Albert woke up was because some light shined in his eyes. Well, that and the smell of something absolutely delicious coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well Albert supposed he could get up for food. With that Albert begrudgingly got up from his bed, and put some actual clothes on. All the </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>while he got dressed, Daisy just slept soundly on his bed. It surprised Albert, you would think a puppy would be awake at this time. Either way Albert just shook his head as he headed for the door. It was only then did Daisy decided she needed to wake up. It made Albert chuckle a little as the puppy stomped its way out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though once Albert turned the coroner to the kitchen he couldn’t help but pause. Tesla was at the kitchen counter. He looked so ragged, without even thinking Albert grabbed Daisy by her collar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For whatever reason Albert felt like he needed to observe Tesla.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t... You can’t just talk down to him like that,” Tesla muttered. His grip on the kitchen counter tightened as he leaned over. The smell of the eggs and bacon cooking on the pan making his stomach turn, “You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Power he’s a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still whispering, it almost bordered on a mumble. He knew it was cowardly, but Tesla couldn’t raise his voice at Power… Well he could, but he didn’t want to face the consequences of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can talk to him however I want."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Power hummed in the back of his mind, and Tesla couldn't help but flinch. Before Tesla could even get out a retort Power continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You forget who gave him to you sweetness. Just as easily I could take him away. Now, why don't you go back to cooking the eggs? After all, you don't want them to burn."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla sighed knowing he couldn’t argue with them anymore. If he did, Power could be unpredictable, Power could be petty and Tesla just really didn’t want to deal with it right now. As Tesla went to grab the spatula, he jumped as something ran up to his legs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Daisy!” Albert explained as he ran up to Daisy, and suddenly Tesla his worries subsided a little. Then Albert looked up at him with worrying eyes, and Tesla felt his heart breaking all over, “Sorry! She just got excited!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla just smiled as he bent down to rub Daisy’s head, and then patted Albert’s head. “Nothing to be worried about! Albert she’s a puppy, now why don’t you put her in the back? I'm sure she needs to use the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert smiled at him and did just that, and Tesla went back to take the breakfast off the stove. Tesla put the pan on the counter and he could hear Albert open and close the backdoor, and it made Tesla smile just a bit. It was nice, these domestic scenes to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> them and just watch from afar anymore. He finally had the little family and fame he always wished about and despite the little hiccup here and there Tesla couldn’t help but feel happy for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla turned around with their plates just in time it seemed. Albert sat down at the table smiling, and Tesla set his plate in front of him and Tesla sat down with his own plate. It was nice, they sat in comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tesla?” Albert asked across from him, Tesla gave him brief eye contact while eating to let the boy know he acknowledged him, “Are you okay? I saw you talk to yourself earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla choked on his food, Tesla actually had to stop himself from coughing up his food over the table. But he was able to swallow it down, and wipe his eyes, as he tried to figure out how to explain why he was talking to himself, perhaps he could say he was talking over an equation? Yes, that’ll work just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla cleared his throat, trying to ignore Albert’s disgusted face. Tesla quickly wiped his face with a cloth, “Earlier while I was cooking? I was working over an equation! One of the hader ones, you know it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla ended the sentence with a smile, and Albert nodded before asking another question, “Did you sleep okay last night? I know you were up like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! And Albert?” Albert looked at him with such laser focus, Tesla almost felt a shiver go down his spine, “I apologize for last night, I had no right to talk to you the way I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert’s face turned soft, “It's okay! We all get cranky when we stay up late right?” Albert stuffed his face with eggs and gave Tesla a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response Tesla smiled back. The rest of breakfast was spent in comfortable silence as they ate their food, or they were until Tesla remembered something he had almost forgotten about. Quickly Tesla swallowed the last of eggs before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albert?”  Tesla asked, trying to get Albert’s attention. “When you're done, why don’t you get dressed? I have something planned for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla saw Albert’s eyes brows raise, “What?” Albert put his fork down on the now empty plate, “What do you have planned for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla chuckled and leaned back into the kitchen chair, “I have a business partner coming over later today. JP Morgan is a big investor in my work now, and having come over and talking about finances is a big thing for me now.” Tesla smiled as Albert cocked his head, “I figured maybe you could sit with us and try and get a taste of the business world! You never know Albert, it could be a huge thing for you in the future….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he finished his sentence Albert quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed Daisy from the backyard. It didn’t take him long to turn and run out of the kitchen. Honestly, Tesla forgot that Albert was a super powered clone and not just a fast runner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you want the boy to take over then? When you no longer feel you would be able to provide clear decisions for it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Power said in the back of his mind, and Tesla couldn’t help but groan somewhat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh don't be that way Nikola! Honestly you wouldn’t need to worry about that if you wanted. You know as well as me that I could very well keep you young and competent.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla nodded in acknowledgement, “I know Power…. But I don't think I would truly want to live forever.” he lulled his head back, “I couldn’t imagine being Tapputi or you, you guys are strong enough to out live your friends but I don’t think I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understandable, not everyone could keep their sanity while knowing they would eventually outlive their friends…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Power said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you go get dressed. We want to impress Morgan don’t we? We could wear that new purple suit you bought, I think it complements your eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla nodded and stood up. He quickly grabbed the plates and threw them in the sink for his workers to wash later. Then he strode up the stairs thinking of what he could wear for his meeting with Morgan. After all Power did have a point, that purple suit did look good on them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once dressed, tesla walked down the stairs to Albert’s room. As he walked down the hall to Albert’s room, tesla adjusted his lavender sleeve. Power was right, purple was a very nice color on the two of them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though quickly he knocked out of his thoughts, when he looked up at the same time Albert’s door opened. The boy walked out in a nice dress shirt, one that Tesla didn’t even know he had, and a pair of khakis. It was a very tasteful look on the boy. He looked almost like a younger version of himself…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert looked at him with surprise, giving Tesla an almost sheepish look as Daisy walked up next to Albert’s leg., “Does this look okay…? This was all i had so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look handsome Albert!” Tesla cut him off, walking up and trying to fix Albert’s hair with little to no success, “I’m impressed, before you know it Morgan will be asking for you to join him to join those business dinners and not me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Albert asked with wide eyes with childish hope. It was a hope Tesla wished to protect and never let dimmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! After all, looking like this young sophisticated man you are, Morgan will think your running the business and not me!” Tesla chuckled as Albert moved around wriggling his way out of Tesla’s grasp on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla rolled his eyes, and looked down at Daisy who looked up just as curious. Tesla hummed before putting a hand on Albert’s shoulder, now guiding him and Daisy to the recreation room. “C’mon you two, Morgan should be here soon, so we should stay in the recreation room until then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got there Tesla saw Albert look at him in the corner of his eye, “Uh, Tesla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla looked back at Albert, “Yes son?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert flushed, and Tesla only then, albeit a bit late, realized what he said, “How do we know when Morgan arrives? We’re all the way across the house,” Albert motioned with hands to emphasize his point. Uforchently, for Daisy Tesla noticed, didn’t realize Albert wasn’t trying to play, “Can we even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the doorbell from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla chuckled, “Well, I do have people who work for me here Albert,” Tesla really had stop himself from laughing at Albert’s wide eyed expression, “When Morgan shows up, Ms. Ammers will answer the door and bring him here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert was staring at him with wide eyes, “Wow… I want to be rich so people can answer door s for me!” Albert bent down and pet Daisy, “Do you have anymore people who do mundane things for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla chuckled, “Well my house is so big, I can't really clean and do everything myself y'know?” Tesla full blown started to laugh now, as Albert started going on a rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla really didn’t get what the point of the ran was, but from what he could get. It was everything from ‘Teach me!’ and ‘How could you have hid this from me?!’ it was something to keep Tesla occupied from waiting for Morgan. It seemed that Albert’s little rant actually went long enough until Morgan actually showed up though. Because in the middle of it Ms. Ammers peered her head in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Tesla sir?” Ms. Ammers said, in her meek voice, and Albert abruptly stopped, “I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr.Morgan is here sir. May I send him in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla smiled, “Yes, yes of course! Please Ms.Ammers could you send  Mr.Morgan back please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms.Ammers nodded her head and disappeared out the door. It was only a few moments later did Morgan open the door. Once he walked in, Tesla couldn’t help but smile wide and walked towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan! Thank you for coming!” Tesla shook Morgan’s hand and Morgan smiled back politely, “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan shook his hand and stepped back, “I've been doing well Tesla, how about you though?” His eyes darted back behind him and Tesla knew Morgan’s eyes landed on Albert, “Found yourself an apperantance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Albert sir, it's nice to meet you!” shocking both of them Albert walked up from behind Tesla and shook Morgan’s hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that Morgan chuckled side eyeing Tesla, “Oh? Is that so? Well i'm afraid I haven't heard much about you!” Morgan turned to look at Tesla, and Tesla honestly couldn’t help but smile proudly at how Albert was acting, “Where have you been hiding such a wonderful young man Tesla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla just chuckled, “Well that’s my secret Morgan, can’t have you finding a rival apprentice you know.” He tapped his nose, and motioned for both Morgan and Albert to follow him, “Now that introductions are over why don’t you follow me, we need to start our business talk don’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace, Tesla followed suit and Albert sat on the left of Tesla, “Now what we wanted to discuss today was the rise in the stock market and how its been affecting us both correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan nodded, “Yes, now here's what I was thinking we could do about it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the meeting was uneventful, besides Albert’s confused looks which Tesla was quickly able to explain to him. Morgan nodded along as well and from time to time helped him in explaining things to Albert. It seemed Morgan was able to quickly pick up on what Tesla was trying to do and thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though once Tesla looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting he couldn’t help but take a double take.Tesla was usually bored out of his mind at these meetings. It was quite the shock to see the time had actually flown by instead of dragging by.So with that Tesla stood up from his chair doing a quick stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla looked down at Morgan's chair, “Morgan, would you look at the time, it seemed time must have run past us huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan gave him a confused look until he looked back up at the clock. Tesla had to stop himself from laughing at Morgan’s shocked face. Morgan stood up from his chair and so did Albert, “I must say, i'm quite shocked, these meetings usually just drag on and on. Not often do they just run from us huh Tesla?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla chuckled, “You’re right on the money there Morgan. How about me and Albert walk you hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind!” Morgan said as he started walking towards the exit of the room, “This was quite lovely Tesla. We must do this again! I wouldn’t mind if you were with us again Albert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla hid his smirk behind his hand as Albert looked up at Morgan with stars in his eyes, “Really?!” Albert blushed, and coughed, “I mean, I would like that too Mr. Morgan. It was very interesting contributing to you and Tesla’s conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the door when Morgan looked down and smiled at Albert, “It will be nice to you then Albert.” He looked back up to Tesla, “I’ll see you next month then Tesla.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I looked forward to it!” Tesla offered his hand which Morgan took and shook, “May you have a good month Morgan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan smiled back, “May you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Albert have a good month as well,” Morgan smirked and looked behind Tesla and winked, “Make sure you keep this mentor out of trouble for me, okay boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albert giggled and did a mock salute, “Yes sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Morgan left the mansion, and as soon as the door shut behind him. Both Tesla looked at eachother and started to laugh. They didn’t know why they were laughing to be honest, they just knew it felt right to start laughing.  Soon Tesla grabbed ahold of Albert’s shoulder and pulled him to his side and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Stop!” Albert squealed, then he squirmed out of Tesla’s grasp, out of breath. His stomach growled and Albert couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, “Um I don't suppose you know if dinner is ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tesla chuckled again, and pulled Albert to his side again and started to lead them both to the kitchen. “Not particularly no, but I’m almost positive dinner is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked towards the dining room that night. Albert felt something he hadn’t ever felt before, and he couldn’t help but wonder…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what it felt like to be home?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. AUTHORS NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys, im going to go on a brief hiatus for Sweet tooth? Ive lost some motivation for it... Im hoping in a month or two I can come back to it with more vigor. Ya'll im so sorry :(  But I will be writing more stuff though! So hopefully you can look forward to that!! Goretober is coming up so!!! Thats something! Again im so sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>